55 Moments in a Song
by writersaddiction
Summary: A series of sometimes connected random one-shots in no particular order. Rated T for later ones. And if you recognize a few lines from some of them, they're Panic! at the Disco lyrics. Hope you like them. Most of them are Lucifendi related. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

"Ugh. What is that horrible noise?" Alfendi murmured, lifting his head up from the desk. Wiping up a small bit of drool with his sleeve, his sleepy eyes looked toward the source of the sound. "Lucy? What are you doing?"

"Playing with t'radio. I can 'ear this really good station but I can't get to it." She turned the knob on the old thing, the high pitched buzzing noise getting louder and softer. She stopped it for a second, hearing a trumpet noise. "Close."

"Stop playing around with that. You're gonna break the damn thing!" Potty protested, standing up from the chair.

The knob popped off, the radio buzzing into silence.

"Oops."


	2. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

Lucy sped her bike faster down the sidewalk. She needed to get there. Quick. It was almost time!

In the distance, the apartment came into view. A basket sat on the front steps. _She was too late_.

A small whine rumbled in her throat. She picked up the warm basket of fresh newspapers and sighed. "Why work with a man ya can never meet?" She grumbled, walking over to her fallen red bike and pouring the news articles into the bag she had hung on the side.

Afterwards, she went back to the door and placed the basket back, but stopped before she could turn away.

The door! It was slightly ajar!

Inside, she could hear the sounds of machines. The walls must've been really thick to hide that noise, it was loud. There was also the soft clicking of a typewriter, barely heard behind all the screeching and banging.

Lucy pushed slightly on the door, and inside, there was a lone man, sitting in the middle of the room, behind a desk with a huge typewriter on it. The one light source in the room shook a bit, and Lucy could swear she saw his hair change from a dull purple to a more fiery red.

"Damn it!" The man ripped the paper out, crumpled it up and flung it towards a huge pile by the door. "I can never get this right!"

Slowly, the papergirl slipped in and silently shut the door behind her. What would she kill, being a little late in delivering? It's not like anyone read the paper anymore.

"A man who can write articles and articles of news all day, just can't get a written novel even started! Damn it!" He yelled, ripping another paper out of the small machine and balling it up. Before he threw it though, he saw something in the darkness. "Hey! Who's there?"

Lucy had picked up one of the rejected papers and read what was on it in the faint light.

The man froze. "Wait. Don't read that!" He commanded, scrambling out of his workspace to get to her.

"This is really good!" Lucy said, moving towards him as he collapsed onto the floor. Crouching down next to him, she held the paper out for him to see. "Why are ya throwing this one out, Mr. Layton?"

Ink covered hands grabbed the sheet and tossed it back into the reject pile. "Because it's garbage. Trash. Poorly written work that should never be shown to the public. And don't call me that! Don't you have something better and more productive to do? Like deliver the papers I took all week to finish?"

She frowned. "I will. But I never get to see t' man who makes 'em! You write really well, sir! I've never bothered to read t' articles, but that story ya had on that paper was really good!" She helped him get up from the floor as she explained. "What were ya planning to write?"

"A mystery novel." He found himself answering. "I've always been fascinated by crimes, murder cases. I write for the paper because its what I'm good at. I can never write my own original stories without messing up, which is why I have that." He indicated the pile in the corner. "Those never see the light of day, and I hope they never do."

"But, Mr- Alfendi, ya can't just expect t' first draft to be perfect. You _have_ to go back and fix things as you write or else nowt will flow right."

Alfendi let out a small grunt as he sat back down and went back to typing. "Fine. But I'd also need a title to work with as well."

Lucy put a finger to her lip and pondered for a second. "Well, if it's a murder mystery… 'Ow about _The Mystery Room_?" She suggested with a small smile.

His golden eyes flickered to her, and he smirked. "Little papergirl, you and I are going to get along quite well."


	3. London Beckoned Songs About Money

_Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of: A. Indifference and B. Disinterest in what the critics say._

"What an odd dairy." Lucy commented as she skimmed through the book she had found in an evidence box Sniffer had brought in from the recent crime scene.

Placid hummed out a sleepy response as he rested his head on his desk.

"Uck. Now I know why people tell ya to not read into others' diaries. This is disgusting!" She shut the book and tossed it back into the box she found it in.

Again, all she got was a hum.

"Prof, are ya even awake? Don't fall asleep now! I told ya not to stay in 'ere 'till midnight!" She shook his slowly drifting body until he sat up. "Prof!"

Potty groaned. "I get it! I get it! I know what the weather's like!" He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache form.

"That weren't even wot I were saying!"

"Something about taking chances?"

"Prof!" She screamed, frustrated by his inability to pay attention.

Outside the Mystery Room stood three sniggering individuals.

"Sounds like someone's mad at their _lover_." Florence hinted with a small cough.

"Makin' quite a scene too. I could 'ear 'em talkin' from t' other side of t' Yard." Dustin added, his mischievous grin growing.

The yells from inside grew louder in volume.

"The whole city'll hear them soon! Sound the bells, someone gonna be found dead!" Sniffer joked.


	4. Nails For Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

"Ugh." Alfendi grumbled out as the ship rocked in the storm. He hated the fact that he was invited on this cruise, to party no less.

Now he was sick from the swaying of the boat, and hung over from all the drinks Justin made him take.

 _Where are those pills? The ones that she left me._

His hand felt at the night stand next to him for the bottle he was looking for. Just one, he was told, would cure the painful headache he had at the moment.

The door to his room creaked open, making his stomach churn at the sound. He didn't look to who it was, but heard footsteps as he continued his search. Something grabbed his hand and held it open, placing the pill bottle on it for him to take.

"Thank you." He moaned, sitting up slowly.

"You didn't have to listen to Justin when he said to drink, you know. Or even come on this cruise." Hilda's voice came to his ears and he sighed.

"He said it was a relaxing getaway from work. He thought it would help me get rid of all the stress." He countered, then popped in two pills and took the cup of water Hilda offered him.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "And you always have to listen to him, don't you? I thought you were smarter than that."

He glared at her and snarled out, "Of course I am! I'm the smartest man in the Interpol! I'm not a fool like you or Justin!"

"Seems like you're just a follower." She said plainly, not phased by his outburst. Slowly, a smirk grew on her face.

"Oh, like you're any better! And the way you've been talking, every word might just get you a step closer to hell!"

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't mock me! I'll-" The boat shook and made Alfendi tumble off the bed.

"Somebody's off today. Still hung over from last night?" Hilda commented slyly.

Alfendi growled, but stayed on the floor as she left, her laughter ringing in his ears. He felt too motion sick to keep fighting.


	5. Camisado

Mad laughter rang through the castle. Lightning struck tree outside.

"Looks like t' anesthetic never set in, Prof. Poor little Mistry." Lucy Baker held up the scalpel, blood dripping from the blade and her hand. "Wot do I do?

"Well, you know what they say, my little assistant. Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid!"

The boy screamed out in fear as Alfendi appeared, a bloody mess himself, with the wildest glint in his golden eyes. His gloved hand had a machete brandished and ready to cut the deliver boy in half if he wanted.

"Wot about Diane? Surely, you've taken care of 'er." Lucy pulled off her orange goggles and grinned as he handed her the machete. She certainly did like his advice, that was one thing.

His laugh shook the walls once again and again lightning shattered the night sky. "You underestimate my abilities, Baker. Of course she's dead. All I have left is Lawson. I just need you to shave off the final witness. It's not an urgent matter. I'd just like to see how you handle this case." He put his hands behind his back and moved around the operating table as Utter squirmed.

The boy coughed out some blood. "Let me go! Please! I din see anythin', I swear!"

Lucy put on her goggles and held up the large knife. Her tongue stuck out for a second, before it shot back in. She didn't want to taste the blood. _Yet._

"I'm sorry!" Utter screeched before the machete cut through his throat. Blood burst through the wound, but the attack effectively killed the boy.

Psychotic laughs and lightning struck again. "Perfect! We'll polish off the linoleum floors later. Why don't we go to our final suspect for today while this body shuts down?" Alfendi suggested, grabbing the giggling woman's arm and leading her to the next room.

"Layton! Get me out of these binds right now!" The burly man yelled as he struggled against the bindings.

Lightning once more, which meant to Lucy that Alfendi had chuckled. That's usually how the weather worked around here.

"Oh, Justin! If only I actually intended to do that. Looks like I don't though, so you'll just have to lay there while we operate." Alfendi walked towards his workbench and grabbed a few of his special tools.

"Should I give 'im t-"

"I'm afraid not. A special case like this one, I'd like to hear my victim beg for mercy." Alfendi pulled out one of his favorite knives. He tested out the edge on the bench, leaving a small, fine niche in the would do nicely. "The only thing I'd like for you to do, my dear, is to shut his eyes. The sewing kit is on the shelf over there." He motioned towards the shelf in question and walked back to his subject.

"Why, Al? Why are you doing this? I thought we had an agreement!" Justin yelled, swear beginning to drip from his forehead.

"That agreement didn't really work well with my interests. Death row inmates just isn't my forte when they know they're going to die. I want people who would never have expected this lovely future." He ripped up the man's sleeve and tested the knife this time on one of the muscles.

"Now just sit back. Relax. The pain will pass quick. Then I can shine your skull up for my collection on the shelf."


	6. Time to Dance

The reconstructed crime scene faltered for a moment.

"Who do ya think did it anyway, Prof?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as a quizzical expression formed on her face.

"Well, if it wasn't for the second bullet hole, I would have said the bride's sister. You know, they do say its unlucky for the groom to see the wedding dress before the actual wedding. I guess this is what they meant by that." Alfendi examined the corpse one last time before shutting off the device.

"I'd say our culprit's the groom. His unsteady hand missed his wife the first time. She ran, ripping part of her dress off as she tripped, and then she was bleeding on the floor, cold only a few hours later." Potty Prof aded in his final say, a proud smile on his face as the picture flickered through his thoughts.

"So I were right!" Lucy cheered happily. "Yes!"

Alfendi chuckled. Girls will be girls.


	7. Lying is the Most Fun (WARNING: WEIRD)

"What? No fight?" Potty Prof smirked as he forced his assistant onto the couch. He watched her eyes search for an escape route, he could deduce it was for that purpose after he began to nip at her neck. The bites turned to kisses as he traveled up to her lips.

Lucy was having trouble breathing after he forced that kiss onto her. The wild gleam in those amber eyes told her he wasn't going to stop, but this couch was getting uncomfortable for her. Without warning, she had rolled over, causing both of them to fall to the floor, but this time, she was on top, glaring at the Prof with a blush almost as red as her eyes.

The smirk on his face only grew. "Oh, you're good, Baker, but if that's how you want to play," He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, immediately making their lips connect. He attempted getting back on top, but she was a fighter. They were rolling around the floor together until Potty gave up and Placid let go. He had already lost his lab coat at time point in the tussle and his heart was aching for oxygen. Lucy looked embarrassed and confused, covering her eyes with her left arm as she tried to slow her hammering heart as well.

Between breaths she yelled, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh? Why not? I'm just wondering how fast your heart will beat for me before I have to give mouth to mouth." Potty returned quickly, licking his lips and crawling towards her.

"You 'orny, gross pervert, Alfendi! Get away from me!"

He got closer and let his hot breath land on her cheek. "I'm sure Placid and I aren't the only ones who want this." He whispered seductively, making Lucy shiver and her eyes widen.

"I…"

"Lucy? Are you alright?" He shook the lass lying on the couch until she mumbled out incoherent words.

 _She's really warm._

"Prof…" She sighed and wiggled around on the couch.

Alfendi figured staying up all night in the Mystery Room tired her out. But her sleep was just her squirming constantly.

He wondered why.


	8. Intermission

"I got t'radio to work again!" Lucy chimed, dancing into the Mystery Room as a pumped up techno beat blared through the speakers.

"Dear god, I thought I'd seen the last of that thing." Alfendi murmured to no one in particular.

The radio screeched for a good five minutes. "Oh no."

 _Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music. We shall continue now with our piano interlude._

"What the hell kind of station are you on?"


	9. But It's Better If You Do (WARNING:ODD)

"Wot? No fight?" Lucy straddled her mentor onto his desk and giggled as her hands felt under his red and blue shirt. "So is there a man under all these clothes? Or a little virgin boy?"

"L-Lucy? What's wrong with you?" He blushed under the seductive glare she gave.

"Oh! So there is! Let's see if that man 'as wot it takes." She leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his, quickly snaking her tongue into his mouth.

No. No no. This was in no given way real. No way was this not just a fantasy.

 _But why couldn't he just act like it was?_

 _It was his dream after all._

He slipped out of the white coat first, then the shirt. Of course he knew what he was doing. He wasn't a child. In no way was he innocent either.

He'd have as much fun as he wanted with this, and nothing could stop him.

She pulled off her clothes too, smiling wryly as she noticed he had given into her.

Alfendi shivered, eyes jolting open as he realized what he had just dreamt of. He shouldn't even be caught dead thinking about that. It wasn't like he was romantically involved with his assistant. Just a friend.

He could feel his heart racing and sweat forming on his forehead. Yes. Just a nice time with a coworker.

On the couch, he saw, was said assistant, wriggling around restlessly in her sleep.

 _What was she dreaming about?_


	10. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Everyone in the room gasped as the lights flickered back on.

Everyone, but our dynamic crime solving duo. Alfendi tipped his navy blue top hat up slightly. Lucy picked at a loose string on her light green dress, not all that interested in the situation.

A few people began screaming. One man yelled out, "The bride! The bride is dead!" This ignited fear in the rest of crowd and brought Alfendi to his feet. He knew this wedding would have a murder tonight. His alter ego had sensed it.

Lucy hopped to his side as they made their way through the wedding crowd.

"Now, now, people. There's no need to panic. No cause for alarm." Alfendi reassured the guests as he circled the body.

"The murderer's still in t'room, after all. Screaming will probably scare 'im out." Lucy added, assessing the looks everyone had around them. She kept a few suspicious ones in mind and a mental note of a missing figure in the masses. _Not just a coincidence, I'm sure._

"Stabbed through the uterus and heart. Odd. Oh, would you just look at all this blood!" He dipped a finger into the puddle and inspected the drop as it slipped down his hand. "Seems like that shattered glass isn't just for show."

"Blood wine int' blood. 'Ow ironic. Some of t'glass is under 'er, too, sir." Lucy caught a few shards under the bride's head.

"Excuse me!" A male walked up to them, a glare centered on the finely dressed man crouched down by the bride.

"Ah! I recognize you! You're our first suspect." The mad eyed Layton declared.

"Huh?"

The wide-eyed lass eyed him up and down with a small frown then grinned when she turned to her partner. "T' groom. Patrick Sterling. Ex-soon-to-be 'usband of Harralot Erselut. Age forty-five. Billions of dollars to 'is name. Yet not t' richest man in the room."

"Yes, Mr. Sterling. I couldn't help hearing a thing or two about you. Climbing up the ranks of one of the finest businesses in London. I'm honored." Alfendi bowed to him, a sly smile dripping with unusual intent.

Lucy pushed through the crowd and fished out an arm. "Mr. Erocktus! Our other suspect! Don't run off, please! The fact that you're 'ere means that more than one murder were going to occur today. Isn't that right, sir?" She tipped her head slightly to the right and curtseyed.

"I think so. Unless anyone wants to volunteer, which I'd find a bit interesting from this crowd."

Lucy pulled the two men side-by-side and tied their shoe laces together. "That'll keep you standing. 'Ow about we review the moments before t'murder then?"

"Ah, my favorite part." He said, his hair turning a bright shade of red. "Let us just imagine… The catering area, a bridesmaid and a waiter talking idly of the wedding. Take one second and listen in, make the conversation clear in your head, and notice one thing."

" _T' bride's a whore._ Statement made by that waiter, and when asking a few others about it, it turns out most of the guests 'ere only know the bride. Because of that very fact."

One man grimaced, while the other cringed.

"Hush, dear. I'm telling a story." Alfendi put a hand over her mouth and another atop her pretty little head, silencing his precious assistant. "Now, of course, some of us are more attentive than others. And while the amusing talk of sex does have me going, why don't we get to the more interesting scene? The murder itself."

Lucy curled her fingers around the hand on her mouth.

"It's quite ironic really, that this woman be stabbed once in the sex gland. What purpose would that even have had in killing her, if it wasn't a necessary organ for her own life? The killer might know. Of course, it's actually the most useful clue here. The murderer did not know about Harralot's many affairs until today. No, the man was ignorant until his final bitter-"

"Enough with the stories, you fool! You talk of murder like it's poetry while the murderer lurks about! Just arrest him already!" Sterling interjected.

Layton cocked an eyebrow. "Is there anything else you'd like to say? Anything else to test my patience? _Because I'll kill you if you interrupt me again._ If you'd allow me to anyway."

"Why on earth would we _allow_ you to kill us? That's the most absurd thing to even escape your lips." Erocktus commented.

"As I was saying then. Mr. Sterling, you are under arrest for the murder of the bride."

"What?" Both men yelled out simultaneously.

"Now, now. We can handle this with a sense of poise and rationality. Allow me to explain. You see, Mr. Sterling, I figured you'd put Mr. Erocktus on the spot. A man like you would quite literally kill for his spot, right above you in the business. And when you heard the truth about your wife, not knowing about them until today, that one drop of a phrase brought the idea of killing her. It was your way of getting to the top, getting all the money you'd ever need, and getting rid of the woman who had more affairs than the amount of men in this room."

Lucy slipped out of Alfendi's hold.

"You heard about the amount of money the wedding cost, you knew that would put a hole in your fortune. The horrid chain of events only worsened when you figured out the truth about your wife. Mr. Sterling, you knew that you would kill your wife, blame Erocktus and get a huge lump of cash in return that could pay off the ruined wedding and then some. You'd even become head of the business. You figured the pros would outweigh the cons."

Layton tipped his cap, a smirk growing on his face. "It's as if you expected me as well. Almost. Someone to follow in your little game. I played along with suspecting Erocktus, but that'll be as far as I go. For now, anything you say and do will be used against you."

 _Click!_ Handcuffs wrapped around Patrick Sterling's wrists and Lucy giggled.

"Erocktus had almost nothing to do with this whole thing. He has no motive, unlike you. Only the one time affair he had with Harralot to even connect him to here, and she was just a passing face to him. He wouldn't stand to gain anything from this whole game. Just to watch you suffer in a poor, lonely hell. He can still do that, but with the mindset that he truly is innocent. You, on the other hand," Two guards picked up the criminal and took him out of the room kicking and screaming for mercy and a lawyer and such. "Can rot in a cell for twenty to thirty years."

Lucy bounded towards him, her innocent smile turning into a pout. "Sir, I wanted to help with the interrogation!"

Alfendi clicked his tongue. "Well, maybe next time, you could try closing the door completely when we're in the closet." He suggested, petting his adorable assistant's head.


	11. I Constantly Thank God For Esteban

"Gentlemen." Alfendi acknowledged the two guards infront of the church with a tip of his hat. His other arm was occupied with holding close his darling partner as they walked through the huge pass.

"Sir," Lucy whispered to catch her escort's attention, "Wot do ya think 'appened 'ere?" She sped her pace slightly as Alfendi did.

"Correction, love. What _will happen_ here? And I'm positive this murder involves," He brought her to the last row in the back of the room. A few holy men were talking up at the front of the room. "Those men. Especially the demon they're holding onto."

The young lad was held tight by a rope one of the priests tied him in. He had no expression, but looked out to the empty seats and saw our intriguing duo. For a second, a smirk appeared, then vanished into the vacant look he commonly used.

The priest holding him close put a hand on his black hair. "Just stay where I can see you, lad. We have a surprise to prepare for you."

"Not much of a surprise if ya tell 'im. Sir, can I do t' interrogation this time, at least?" Lucy begged, anxiously awaiting for whatever Alfendi's alter ego had predicted.

The Layton cocked an eyebrow. "Lucy, we're at the scene of a soon-to-be murder. Why just let it happen, when we can stop it?" He released his lovely maiden, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn it." She whispered.

"Hush, dear. Those are no words to be used in the holiest of places. Leave that for bed." Alfendi stood up, putting a hand out for his partner to take.

Her pout became a smile at the thought, and she complied eagerly.

Dress shoes and low heels clacked against the floor as the duo moved to the front.

"Wot a contradiction you men plan to make." Lucy started, bringing five sets of eyes onto them.

"What the- How did you two get in here so early? No one's supposed to get here until an hour from now!" One of the five priests exclaimed for all of them.

"Forgive our sins, poor man. We just decided that our demons were too strong to wait." Alfendi joked, taking off his hat and setting it on his chest. As he bowed, his assistant curtseyed. "We sure are in for a show tonight, aren't we?" He pointed to the lad sitting uninterestedly on the floor.

"The boy has sinned worse than any of us here." Another priest declared with a mournful expression.

"Come on now. T'lad couldn't 'ave sinned so bad." Lucy doubted.

"He killed his mother just the night before."

"Well, at least the boy has the audacity to admit his wrongdoing. Admirable, I'd give him that. But taking these matters into the church's hands doesn't feel as holy as you make it sound." Alfendi dug out a switchblade from his pants pocket and bent down to cut the ropes.

"Are you mad, man? The devil will use that lad's body to kill you too!"

Lucy took a second to analyze her surroundings then ran onto the stage. At the very back was a sturdy rope tied to a bar. Peering up to its path, Lucy knew now she had to untie the thing before anyone could blink. When she did so, a large, rocking chandelier fell from the ceiling, having no force to hold it up anymore. Doing so trapped the five holy men in a circle of dull flames as the fire on the lit candles on the chandelier suddenly sparked up higher.

"Looks like our Lord and the Devil have made a truce to kill you men off. I wonder what kind of sins you've been pulling off." Alfendi wondered, holding the small child away from the fire. "Lucy, why don't we bring this child back to his mother? She obviously must be worried about him. We'll let purgatory take care of these holy men. It shouldn't be that difficult for them." He held the boy's shoulders and lead him out of the church.

Lucy walked past the men as they begged for help, mercy even, as the flames began engulfing the inside of the circle. She noticed something before she left. A gun lying where the boy once sat on the floor. "Curious." She murmured as she picked it up.


	12. There's A Good Reason

"My good man, I do advise you let me take your hat. We are indoors after all." The door man suggested, holding a hand out to receive said article of clothing.

Alfendi sighed, defeated. "I suppose. But do be careful with it. It has some important items in it." He said, pulling off the navy blue hat and brushing off some dust on top. When he handed it over, he held tight for a second, glaring at the doorman, but letting go.

The doorman suddenly felt like he was carrying the heaviest luggage in his life. What on earth was in this hat?

Alfendi quickly went down the few stairs and took the hand of his young love.

"Sir, why were we even invited to this banquet? We don't know anyone 'ere. Do we?" Lucy hopped out of her chair and allowed herself to be lead across the foyer.

A soft chuckle was his first response. His second was twirling his darling angel to meet eyes with her. "Oh, but we do. I have an acquaintance by the name of Hilda Pertinax, who invited us because she suspects her banquet will be ruined by one of the ruder guests. I'd suggest keeping an eye out. We might be greeted by-"

"Alfendi Layton!" A woman screeched, hurriedly pacing towards them. "You'd better have a good reason for showing up late!"

"'ave we missed the feast?" Lucy inquired.

"No."

"Then how are we late then, if no one has even sat down to eat?"

Hilda stared at the wild red eyes of the brunette, before shifting her gaze to golden ones. "So this is your assistant then? I figured you'd find someone as crazed as you."

"Of course. Hilda, this is Lucy Baker. Say hello, love."

Lucy curtseyed and sweetly greeted, "'ello!"

"Alright. I figure you've already explained the situation to her. The banquet starts in an hour. Right now people are just having some conversation, so you two have enough time to investigate and find out who plans to ruin the event. When you do, report back to me or talk to Justin." Hilda ordered, ready to walk away.

"Justin? You mean Justin Lawson? That man is here?" Alfendi asked, a nervous twitch in his left eye.

"Yes. I need all the eyes I can get to find this trickster. You'll just have to ignore Justin if you don't want to talk to him." She spoke those final words with a bit of irritation.

It made Lucy think, though. What was wrong with this Justin fellow? And why did Lucy just learn about these two?

"Oh, I'll avoid him like cancer. And find this party wrecker before he can even blink." Alfendi hissed, tightening his grip around Lucy's hand.

Lucy winced in pain, but said nothing about that. Instead, she pulled him into the next room, already losing feeling in the tips of her fingers. "If t' banquet starts in an hour, why is she complaining that we're late?" While she didn't get much of a response, she knew very well why. Any murders had to be avoided for this job to be considered perfect. Though, someone dying would be one step closer to figuring out the saboteur. "Are we gonna find them, sir?" She put her head on his shoulder and watched his frustration fade.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. "If my thoughts are correct, then there should be some inconsistencies with the specified seats at the tables."

"Or someone spiking the drinks?" Lucy pointed out a few loud men near the drinks, some with far away eyes.

"Well, unless someone dies of alcohol poisoning, that isn't exactly the problem. Who however, we can find out when we figure out what's wrong here." Alfendi opened the doors to the banquet hall.

Multiple people were hanging around the area, even the hostess herself.

Lucy sniffed at the air suddenly. "There's a smoking area around 'ere."

"It would seem." He put a hand on his chin as others conversations entered his ears. "How about you head into the ladies room and investigate there? I'll find this smoking area and see if I can find anything of interest."

While Lucy wasn't all that keen about leaving Alfendi's side, she figured his instinct was never one to doubt.

The ladies room was empty when Lucy walked in. The women must be in the other rooms gossiping. It was usually what Lucy saw them doing, talking about what their husbands told them, whispering about what the other girls did, judging Lucy for her personality, the way she dressed, the things she loved to do. Making fun of how ugly she was and how she would never find a real man the way she acted.

That's probably why she had met Alfendi. A mad gentleman who cared deeply for the one he loved. He had a personality that complimented her and told her how beautiful she was, and then another to keep those horrible women who emotionally hurt her away from them. She was grateful for having a man like that, because apparently others would never love her for her many faults.

Shaking away those negative thoughts, Lucy focused on her task. "Find anything sus in 'ere. Summat not like t' rest." First, she checked the sink. Nothing there. The soap wasn't tampered with or mixed with anything. When she looked through the mirror, nothing changed or came out to get her. No strange things appeared in the refection that weren't in the room. Nothing out of place, except maybe herself.

Finally, the toilet itself, alone in a corner. Clean. Practically untouched.

Lucy wondered why Alfendi even thought to bring her in here. Did he feel like there was danger nearby and wanted her out of the way? No. He knew she could handle herself.

Maybe something hidden in plain sight then? Or in the air vent? Lucy peered up at the lone metal grate on the wall. Sniffing the air brought no strange smells to her senses. The light hints of perfume from a time ago, but that was old. "Wot a waste of time!" She declared, admittedly a little hurt that her partner would make her do so.

She walked out in a huff and her ear wiggled.

"Oh yes. I saw that investigator put liquor in the drinks. A lot too. Mayamel even went into a coughing fit because of one he offered to her!"

Investigator? Was she talking about that Justin man? What could that mean?

"Never been a fan of cigars, have you? Just try one, man!"

Alfendi pushed away the offer without a second thought, walking away from the drugged up group. "I feel a sense of apathy for everyone here. It's like they've given up." He muttered, passing through the clouds of smoke.

Of course, he had once given up too. A throbbing in the back of his skull reminded him of that. He was a self-absorbed man when he once was alone. He never really got along with others. For his negativity towards imperfections, and his own especially, for his more positive side had become his greatest weakness at one point. His other side wasn't one to fight for himself and was extremely gullible in some cases. He hated himself and the fact that people enjoyed his calmer personality didn't help.

He couldn't socialize because he wasn't like that, talkative or cheery natured. Just a man that had given up on those kinds of things when he was young.

Alfendi would dwell on his weakness, himself and despise both his pessimistic views and the kindness of his other self.

Eventually though, he came to meet Lucy. And when he met her, he knew he had met an equal. They weren't alone when they met. She had shaken off a murderer and together they had the criminal beaten and arrested.

Lucy was quite the fighter, easily getting anyone down on their knees. She could handle herself in those types of situations. But as well did she understand being imperfect and accepted who she was instead of hating it all. She could even handle his faults, his anger and weakness, disposition of hate for himself. Lucy loved his madness, and understood that he wasn't stable.

That's why he loved her.

Enough to protect her from the insults, something he did to others himself. He told her what she wanted to hear whether or not she did.

She was his treasure, and he did well to let her know that.

"Layton. I figured Hilda would call you in as well. How are you, old pal?"

His eyes widened as the smoke cleared and there was Justin Lawson.

He couldn't help but smirk. "No offense, but I don't consider someone who tried to make me sick and run me over a pal. In fact, I'd take that as the signs of a killer."

"Oh, not this again. Al, it was four years ago. You were just in the-"

"Wrong place at the wrong time? Maybe. Or maybe you're our saboteur?" Lucy suggested, appearing through the wisps of smoke.

"Ah! You're here, dear! I thought I said-"

"I didn't find anything in t' room. But I did overhear summat. And Justin Lawson, you are the trickster!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Who is this girl, Al? A friend of yours?"

"Well I-"

"That's none of your business! But what you can know is that you're going to be arrested for attempted murder." Lucy declared.

"Now you listen here, you-"

"Enough!" Alfendi shut him up. "This girl is my lover, if you must know. And I won't have you harming her, you oaf. So I'd suggest swallowing that insult before you're gulping down enough cigars to start a fire."

Justin flinched back, a hardened expression on his face. "I almost forgot that dark side of you, Al. Guess you haven't changed much at all."

"Neither have you. And your habits have gotten worse, I see."

Justin let out a puff and grinned. "What? Didn't you do the same? Or did you quit?"

"I did. For more than just my health, mind you."

"Aw! Well, what can one do to you? I'm sure you can't die from it." Justin said holding out an unlit cigar.

Lucy wrapped the handcuff around his wrist. "There! Perfect fit!" She pulled his other arm over as well, and when met with resistance, socked him once in the groin.

"Layton! What's the meaning of this? Get these cuffs off me this instant!"

Alfendi took the offered cigar and examined it. "Nitroglycerin? Now why would that be on this of all things? Why, if I lit this right now, I'd be killed by the explosion." He smiled. "But that was your original intent, wasn't it? To kill me and Hilda off before the end of the night by any means? Shameful, Lawson. You really haven't changed since the incident. But please, never do. It's fun to see you try to murder me every time we meet."

Lucy coughed as they escorted the man out of the smoking area.

"Five minutes until the banquet and your assistant decides it's funny to cuff the inspector? You two really are mad!" Hilda said as she scowled at Alfendi.

"This isn't a joke, Hilda. It was Justin all along." Handing over the cigar, Alfendi fixed his top hat and sneered.

The scowl worsened. "Alright. Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? Hilda, the man's been trying to kill the two of us since we knew each other! If that isn't a piece of undeniable proof then shoot me now!"

Just as Alfendi said that, a gun shot rang through the room.

"Look wot I found in 'is pocket, sir!" Lucy hollered, holding up the silver gun for them to see.

"See? Now why would a man need a gun to investigate? Especially someone of his build." Alfendi stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine! I'll call up the police and we can be done with this. Then I'll never have to see your bad attitude anywhere near me ever again!" Hilda stomped off in a huff.

"I enjoyed our time together too, Hilda!" He joked as she left.

"Sir?" Came Lucy's voice, a ring of curiosity in her tone. He turned his head to see her. "Wot was t' incident that 'appened four years ago? I remember Justin saying summat about that when we were cuffing 'im."

His hand moved to her cheek, feeling the softness of it. "Love, how about we forget this ever got personal, alright? We can go home after the banquet and maybe get a more enjoyable excitement."

Lucy giggled and went to hug him. "I'd like that. A lot."


	13. Build God, Then We'll Talk

"OBJECTION!"

Lucy snickered at the other lawyer's outburst.

"Overruled!" The judge declared, "Please continue, Layton."

"If it wasn't the woman's fault, then explain the check-in papers. She was in while the constable was too, stating that she was working on a proposition with him. For money."

He nudged Lucy, reminding her bring out the evidence they needed. She scrambled to bring out the purse of the prostitute charged with murder.

"She even got to you, Lawson, didn't she? She's entertained you to fight for her. She'll make a grab for your money too."

Lucy sifted through the few things in the purse and noticed something. Pulling out a brown sack, everyone except her and Alfendi gasped.

"Here we have some of the jewelry she had stolen a time ago. When she was to be arrested, she made a deal with the now dead Paul Iceman. All the pleasure he could ask for in exchange for her freedom. And she killed him right in that motel and tried to get away."

Inside the sack, as Lucy turned it over, were diamonds by the dozen, spilling onto the table.

"When police captured her, she called for you, Lawson. Quite the specific attorney. And you answered quick. It's like she's rewarding you. Maybe sex? Then she'll kill you too. You know she will."

There was something still in the sack. Something heavy. Shaking it slightly, out came a shiny golden gun, loaded. One bullet was missing though.

"Nonsense!"

"That's enough out of you!" The judge yelled.

"No, Judge Barton. I'm done. If Justin wishes to try and defend his succubus then let him. Everyone here seems to know she's guilty except for him."

Lucy pulled out the other five rounds of the revolver and placed them by the pile of diamonds.

Alfendi cocked an eyebrow as he watched her play around with the evidence some more. "I don't think we'll be needing that anymore, Lucy."

Lucy peered up at him curiously and smiled guiltily when she realized what he meant. "Sorry!" She placed the gun down and placed her hands on her lap to control herself.

He snickered. Oh Lucy.


	14. We're So Starving

"Prof!" Lucy cheered, racing right to him and pulling him into the tightest hug possible. She hadn't seen him in so many weeks, she had even begun falling asleep in the Mystery Room out of boredom.

Alfendi kissed her forehead, pulling off her hat and running a hand through the soft locks. "I've missed you too, Lucy. I'm sorry the overseas investigation took so long."

"It's okay, Prof! I were bored out of my mind though. It was so quiet int' Mystery Room without ya!"

"You don't have to worry now. I'm home. I'm not going anywhere else."

"Good! 'Cause I'm not going to let you go for nowt." She dug her face into his chest, the smells of coffee and newspapers, even that small hint of cologne he wore sometimes. She had missed him so much.


	15. Nine In The Afternoon

The eighteen year old blushed as she noticed him walk by. Oh, how she envied the woman walking with him. How they held hands at they walked. If only she could feel him like that.

College was such an awkward time for a girl like Lucy Baker. She knew no one here at Gressenheller University, having moved to London a mere month before classes began. She had gotten adjusted quick, but the other students didn't shape so well around her. Especially the older ones.

Like one Alfendi Layton.

One day, while passing by the archaeology class, Lucy had seen him taking to the professor. She had heard about him from whispers of other upperclassmen. He had been put into Scotland Yard shortly after graduating a few years ago but he only came back here often because of his father, Hershel Layton, archaeologist and great detective, who lectured here.

Many say his father is the only reason he had gotten into the Yard so easily.

Lucy hardly believed that, but she barely knew him. From what she had heard though, he was a rude, self-centered man who hated his father and many others. He had a huge temper and rarely got along with people.

That was tough to believe either, always seeing him with that one lass, Hilda. Every time Lucy saw him, she was nearby, and they were usually eyeing each other and talking. They probably were a couple since they were in college. Snogging each other after classes, studying together, and telling each other how much they loved them.

That was loads of envy on her part.

Lucy knew she should focus on men her age, someone she saw more often and spoke to daily. Not some twenty five year old who already had a great career. But she hadn't gotten around to meeting anyone.

"Oh, Baker. You're just a lost lass, aren't ya?" She mumbled to herself, fixing her hat as she walked out of the campus at the end of her last class.

Unknowingly, she bumped into somebody. A yelp was her first response, having been startled out of her wits. "Oh 'eck! I'm so sorry! I weren't looking where I-" She froze after gazing at who she had bumped into.

Golden eyes flashed with a bit of anger, but a sigh came instead. "Just watch where you're going next time." Alfendi snapped, walking around her to get to the university.

She stayed locked in that shocked position until she shook her head rapidly. "Wot an idiot, I am! Freezing up like that!" Lucy put a hand on her head. "Probably thinks I'm an idiot too."

She knew one last thing about Alfendi. Something she hated about herself. Alfendi hated incompetence. Lucy had seen her grades on exams. She was a load and a half of that.

She'd never get to Scotland Yard at this rate. She just wanted to be a constable and arrest criminals. And maybe sneak a peek at Alfendi's work every once in a while. Just be a friend at least. Or a good coworker.

But no, she'd fail her exams and waste the rest of her life knowing she'd be the sad fool who loved a man she'd never have.

"Oh, Lucy lass. You'll never be where ya want to be." If only she were older, she thought. Or at least smarter. Stopped blending in with the incompetent crowd.

Then maybe she'd get the attention of the man she loved.


	16. She's a Handsome Woman

"Oh no. Don't mind me, Justin. Go on with your investigation." Alfendi said with a smug grin.

Justin hated that look. It was that look that Alfendi gave when he knew something the other man didn't. It irked him and Layton knew it. That's why he said that. "Why don't you keep your yap shut for a second so I can look?"

"The wall has nothing on it. It's a waste of time. If you really think there's something, fetch a camera and film the wall before something happens." The cocky agent mumbled.

"Shut up, will you?" Justin demanded, a fist raised and ready to hurt the man.

"Just don't bite me, Lawson. I don't enjoy rabies shots."

"Dammit Layton!"


	17. Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

A loud groan came from the small dingy boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Cheer up, Prof! We'll find land eventually!" Lucy's enthusiastic voice chirped with the birds flying overhead.

 _No. Those are seagulls._

"How on earth can you have hope for anything, Lucy? We're stranded in the middle of the ocean with barely any food, no water and no oars!" Potty screeched, then coughed as his dry throat protested. A surge of throbbing pain pulsed in his brain and he fell back onto the wood.

Lucy pulled something out of the water and wrung it out a little before putting it on her head when it formed back into her orange hat. "Just soak up some water! It's really refreshing!" She suggested.

Popping one eye open, Al said, "Please don't tell me you've been drinking the water."

She shook her head.

He let out another groan and shut his eyes.

Her red eyes watched him as he did, before they brightened in realization. "I know wot will cheer ya up!" She dug into her pocket for the item she was looking for.

His body remained still as he waited. Despite his pained expression, his ears were actually focused on her, waiting for any indication of 'cheering up'. The sound of the birds disappeared into the distance.

 _They're still there. It's the clouds. They're chirping still._

The edges of madness were pushed away by the music of a harmonica.

That wasn't something he heard often.

"Lucy, where on earth did you get that horrendous thing?" He asked, lifting his head up.

"It were floating in the water so I took it." She went back to playing a few random notes.

He covered his ears with a small whine before sitting up again. "Do you even know how to play the damn thing?"

The harmonica noises became gentle instead of choppy and for once, Alfendi was grateful the woman could learn quick.

 _She knows._

The wind suddenly kicked up a few waves and water sprayed onto both of them. Alfendi peered out into the distance and cringed.

Dark, foreboding, black clouds floated in the distance. A strike of lightning hit the ocean, lighting up the world under it. Waves were beginning to hit the boat.

"Lucy, do you know how to swim?"

She shook her head, paying no mind to the coming storm and playing a light tune with her instrument.

 _God, who knows where that thing's been._

"Well… I never gave a damn about the weather anyway."


	18. The Green Gentleman(Things Have Changed)

_What an odd girl._

 _I agree._

Both of Alfendi's personalities watched as Lucy conversed with their coworkers.

She had the brightest smile, the most excited aura about her. It was like nothing could go wrong when she's around. Lucy was like the energetic kick to his side.

 _A sidekick. You're funny._

Placid took a sip of his coffee and went over to sit next to her at the table.

"Prof! 'ave ya 'eard? They're finally put t' verdict on Justin! The execution's 'appending tonight!"

"Execution? Tonight? That's what you two were whispering about! You lied to me!" Sniffer said, then let his head hit the table as depression took over.

"We had to, Sniffer. It was to protect you! Now don't get any funny ideas!" Florence patted her bushy haired friend on the back to comfort him.

"Tah be fair, I said I wanted tah tell ya. But we all know ya get when we talk about 'im." Dustin added in.

Everyone at the table but Sniffer laughed.

"You usually don't laugh at anyone's jokes."

Lucy's quiet voice came to his ears as she held his hand.

"Is that bad?" He felt her scoot closer and snicker.

"Of course not. That's okay."

"Hey. Hate to interrupt the love fest, but some of us are taking our sad friends and leaving." Florence motioned towards the weeping red head Dustin was dragging away from the table.

"Is break time over already? Come on, Prof! We 'ave a mystery to solve!" She jumped out of her chair and pulled Alfendi along with her.

 _Love? Well… Maybe things really have changed for me._

 _And that's okay._


	19. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

Lucy narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest and a bit of an offended glint to those angered rubies.

"Come now, Lucy. I didn't mean it like that." Alfendi assured her, attempting to get near her. He didn't like where this was going now.

"'Ow am I like Hilda?"

"I never said you were like Hilda. I said you remind me of a friend I once knew." He heard her growl slightly in protest. "You do know I have more than just one friend, do you?"

She contemplated the thought with a hum. "It depends. What do you call a friend?"

"Lucy, be serious." His partially aggravated tone cut in.

"I am! Who do I remind ya of then?"

Alfendi put a finger to his chin as one specific other brunet came to mind. He could see it. She practically carried a little piece of him. "Oh, just someone my father introduced to me. My godfather, actually. More of an uncle, really, but I never enjoyed his company. You act like he once did. A lot."

Lucy tilted her head. "Wot were 'is name?"

Alfendi was ready to answer, when a raindrop fell on his forehead. Wiping it off, he looked up into the sky.

Another drop fell, this time on Lucy's cheek. "It's raining!" She exclaimed with a smile.

More drops hit them and the roads of London. Seconds later, the small droplets became a downpour.

Lucy was running around by then, splashing the puddles and letting the water hit her.

Alfendi was forced to follow along, his wet hair falling over his face and a small frown tugging on his lips. He watched his assistant kick up more water from the street.

She was no gentleman, like the friend he knew. That's one thing. Lucy was herself, a happy love that was more than just 'friend'.

"Come on, Prof! You don't like t' rain?" Lucy asked through the waterfall around them.

"I'm not complaining."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the streets.

 _It's fine with me. As long as my famous friend is by my side._


	20. Northern Downpour

The grassy fields whipped around as the wind blew onto them, like green waves in the ocean.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the moon was full, down near the edge of the sky. It was slowly lifting itself up to the darkness above.

Soft carnival music gently touched the air around the fields. A cricket nearby called for night time to begin.

At the hill sat a couple, lying in the grass. The bright lights of the carnival behind them as they watched the glowing white orb float through space.

Lucy rested her head on Alfendi's chest, popping a bit of pink cotton candy into her mouth. She handed the rosy cloud to him after stealing another puff.

"How did you enjoy your gift, birthday girl?" Alfendi asked, a hand feeling her soft brunette locks between his fingers.

"I loved it! Thanks for bringing me 'ere, Prof! Today was the best!" She turned to look at him and smiled. "I didn't think you liked carnivals though."

He held her closer after sitting up. "I'm not one for them, as you might have noticed but I made an exception for today. For you. Since it's your birthday." Potty dared to take over just to make his own remark, "Next time you want to do this, take someone else. I'm never getting on those horrible machines ever again!"

"I'll just 'ave to drag ya with me then! Maybe for your birthday, Prof!"

"Like hell you will."


	21. When the Day Met the Night

Butterflies guided the Moon through the summer garden. He followed with young curiosity, leaving the party behind. His amber eyes were like a wolf's, watching his prey as it moved.

He shouldn't be out here, he knew. The Day was not his territory. He was supposed to avoid it. Until the solar eclipse, but he and the Day's daughter were not allowed to talk. He didn't even get to see the Sun. The Day was a foreign new world to him. So far, he'd tip his father's hat to this beauty.

 _The world is so alive. So free. Unlike I, who harbors sleep._

The Moon, son of Night, was a man more commonly known as Alfendi. He never ventured far from his home, because his father always told him it was too late to do so. His home in the Darkness. With the Night.

 _I, the single of the skies, famous among the stars, but shunned by the many._

This hedge maze was green, a color he barely saw. Grey was its common color in his eyes. He followed the two floating creatures. Were those like the glowing bugs he usually saw? Except for the realm of the Day? "Odd. But they are quite the sight to behold." He spoke to no one, nobody around to hear him anyway.

But someone responded.

"Thank you."

 _She, who spun the Earth, popular to all. Brought warmth to my skin and knowledge to my ears._

A beautiful young brutnette sat on a stone bench next to a smooth, white, marble table, hidden within the greenery. She placed a tea cup on the flat surface after taking a sip of its contents.

"Butterflies like these two are always active in t' gardens." Her ruby red eyes sparkled in the Light as she looked to him. "You're supposed to be at t' party."

He pulled at his collar and laughed nervously and quietly. "Yes. Well…" Then he remembered his manners. "It doesn't seem like we've met. I am Alfendi. The Moon, if you insist on professionalism. Though I'd prefer the former." He put a hand to his heart and bowed.

The Light giggled. "Such a gentleman. I've heard of you." Standing up, she abandoned her drink and moved towards him. "I am t' Sun. Call me Lucy if you'd like. I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Especially 'ere in my family's garden."

"I usually never leave the Night world. I get those notions of curiosity just like any other. Besides, parties aren't my forte unless there's alcoholic beverages." He smirked, his hair turning a vibrant red.

"You can't 'ave those before Noon!" She said worriedly.

"Just because it's your day, doesn't mean I must follow your rules. Besides, I can't purchase them before noon, but I can still drink them, Lucy." He chuckled. "Noon. Such an abnormal time for me, since I never exist in that time period. I'm usually on the other side by now, following the trails of criminals and drinking hard liquor with chums at a bar."

"I 'ave the same problem with Midnight. Though, right now I mostly read, go to parties, and 'elp my family when they need me."

Alfendi ended up sitting with her on that bench as they talked about their differences.

 _Our meeting was fabled, but truly the honor I felt. For having met her, my shell would melt._

 _Out came the beast, cold yet natural. She never knew, thinking it only I._

"Surely you've had some. At least once."

"My parents don't exactly allow me near drinks like that. And I don't really have time for them anyway."

"Maybe if we have a party at Night, I can give you some." He grinned mischievously.

Lucy rolled her eyes and let her gaze land on the sky above them. Alfendi looked with her.

 _But just like the Darkness, he never lingered._

 _Yet like the Light, he never faded._

Above them, the sky danced between a dark purple and golden yellow. This clashing never happened before.

"I believe we might be in some trouble." Alfendi stated, getting up to leave.

"Alfendi," Of course, his name quickly caught his attention, "if we ever do meet again, will you promise me one thing?"

Almost every fiber in his being push him to say yes, but his charm had to take hold. "Anything for my counterpart."

Lucy smiled. "When we meet again, and we will, don't break my heart and leave me all alone."

It wasn't like a threat. Alfendi really just sensed a slice of pain almost cut through her loving soul. He didn't dwell on it though.

 _The Sun and I, our destinies linked, knew not the bonds we should have never made._

 _Young and endless, like our time itself. The everlasting Day and eternal Night, brought together by the Dawns, Evenings, Twilights and Sunsets._

"Of course, my Midnight Sun."


	22. Pas de Cheval

"Pathetic, Lucy. You're just pathetic."

Hiding in the trees was the innocent eighteen year old that whispered this to herself. She watched from her perch as the reason she called herself pathetic sat by the second tree nearby with his blonde lass.

When was her desire to be considered an obsession?

She saw Alfendi laugh at something that Hilda, the blonde, had said. Surely that wasn't an irritated expression.

It wasn't. Because Lucy didn't know their relationship. They were probably just joking around, as far as she knew.

And it wasn't like she knew much.

Lucy could only imagine what it was like, knowing Alfendi, the man she couldn't let go, a part of her that she never owned.

She'd never know a real thing about him, until she was there, where Hilda was sitting, talking with him and laughing.

It's was the most impossible dream Lucy could even bear to think of.

"A girl can dream." She said with a sigh, slipping off the branch and walking away right when she hit the ground.


	23. The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

"Made it!" Lucy chimed as she twirled a bit of her partner's dull purple hair in her fingers. She ducked under the door frame with the man carrying her.

"Phew! Perfect idea suggesting I carry you, dear. Quite invigorating." Alfendi let his angel slide off his back and pulled his blue hat off his head. "Next time, I believe it will be your turn." He placed his favored accessory back on his head and began dusting off not himself, but his beloved. Mainly her dress.

"And maybe next time, you should pay attention to your surroundings?" She motioned to the confused people around them, who were talking about certain things.

A quick survey of the area landed the duo by the piano. "Quality instruments like this for such a common place."

"Why would ya figure, sir?" Lucy questioned, gently tapping a white key.

"Miss, please don't touch that. It's the master's finest treasure." Said a finely dressed butler as he passed by.

Alfendi watched as the man left with an expression of concern. "Perhaps I was born with curiosity." He sat on the bench and rested back on the now closed piano, despite the older man's previous statement. "Seems the people have lost valuables. And there's a man missing here."

"The man t' butler referred to? Entertaining the guests." Lucy sat down next to him and pointed towards the crowd nearby.

"Of course. But that's not working for him, is it? Just look at his distressed expression. He can't be the one to have stolen the valuables." Alfendi stroked his chin, feeling the small fine hairs on it. "No. I believe we both know who the criminal already is."

"Sir, I can't prove this makes any sense but would-"

"You could, love. You would be correct. Let us not hesitate, though." He tapped the side of his head.

Lucy turned her head to look behind her. The stunning black piano came into view.

"The piano knows something we don't know, beautiful."

A quick realization came to her eyes and she gazed beneath them. "The bench?"

He knocked on the smooth surface three times. "Why do you think the man was telling us to stay away from the piano? This bench is a part of it. And have you not noticed the other people here, saying not a word to stop us from sitting here, like the man just did?" His arm wrapped around her waist.

"And wot should we do about t' gun though?" She shifted her gaze from the 'master' to her lover. "Sir?"

A mischievous grin took over. "Now I know the three of us strive to keep a clean record but for once-"

"Sir!" Lucy frowned, scooting away slightly but not releasing his hold on her.

"Fine." He grumbled, setting off to stop the poor bastard.

He didn't get far, due to a firm hand grabbing his suit. "And," Lucy continued, "maybe afterwards, you and I can 'investigate' a little further?" She smiled innocently.

He knew there wasn't anything innocent in what she was suggesting though. Alfendi chuckled, removing the hand from his clothes with a nod, then heading to finish his petty task.

And maybe find a closet while he was at it.


	24. Behind The Sea

"Look! A dinosaur!" A child yelled, his friends laughing as they all stared up at the clouds.

Lucy peered up just in time to see it, the large cotton reptile float off into the wind. Her eyes stayed glued to the heavens above as she and her mentor walked through the park.

"Prof, do ya see the smile in t' sky?" She asked with a childish gleam in her eyes as she looked to Alfendi.

He cocked an eyebrow and when he looked up, he studied the shapes of the clouds. "I can't say that I do." He replied with a shrug.

She giggled and kept her eyes on the formation. When they got to a good spot, she pointed towards the sky. "There. By that big cloud. It's sticking out its tongue now."

But to no avail, no matter how much he looked, Alfendi couldn't see it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I guess I just don't have that kind of imagination." He did see something, a bunch of clouds floating around the London skies. Maybe he wasn't looking at the right angle?

"Of course ya do! You're just not looking right!" She pulled his head close to hers and kept her finger towards the sky. "Right there. T' eyes and t' mouth. The tongue's on t' other side now."

There was something else in the sky in his vision. "I can't see that, but I can see someone getting stabbed."

"You're joking! Where?"

They were having so much fun after that, sitting now on a park bench and spotting things in the shapes of the clouds.

"Prof, I don't see it."

"Come on, Baker, use your imagination!"

She laughed and punched him playfully. "All you keep seeing is murder! At least I'm being creative!"

Rubbing his shoulder, he watched her cheery expression search through the air above.

"I see it. Sort of. Wot about the giraffe holding t'sword?" Lucy said.

"I don't see a giraffe, but I see the sword stabbing through a torn man."

Lucy tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wot on… 'Ow do you see summat like that?" Her eyes suddenly widened as she followed where she had formed the sword, then the giraffe. "Oh! I see it! You used t' giraffe's neck!"

"Ah! And now I see the giraffe. Interesting how we both used the same line of clouds but saw different forms in the sky." His gaze moved back to her.

Lucy felt his eyes on her, but she focused on the sky. She felt her thoughts drift like the clouds. She wondered what it was like to fly and look below at the cars and buildings, all small in her sights. She'd soar higher than planes maybe or wave to the passengers as she went by. She could hop around the clouds, breeze through them, and touch the stars.

Maybe even the Moon.

She felt an arm pull her into a tight embrace. "P-Prof?" She stammered, glancing up at him with wide eyes. She shrunk back slightly when she thought she saw Potty, but was mistaken.

"What are you looking for? You've been staring at the sky with the blankest of looks." He said with a small laugh.

"I guess it were just my imagination getting to me."


	25. Folkin' Around

The clear, blue sky was engulfed in the Darkness. Stars were chatting and an air of drunken sophistication rummaged through the black. This world was so foreign, yet surprisingly lively. This party. It was like the Earth had been dipped in the finest wines, of sin and of merriment.

There were some that danced to the upbeat music on the dance floor, but not all were brave. Others just wanted the social standpoint. There was the wall flower though. That one young plant that sat, waiting for her time, yawns coming more often than her breathing. She knew little of what the people around her spoke of. She wasn't like them, she wasn't one for dance.

Red was the color of the drink in her glass, not fruit punch. At least, not the sweet and refreshing kind. More the expensive, mature type, like the people who surrounded her.

She had taken it, as promised, but she knew her father would be watching and refused to take a single drop.

Gazing around uninterestedly, she saw the Night had brought in unique types that the little Day never noticed before. Who they were, she had no clue, but the way they acted, approached each other.

 _Lucy wanted a taste of that._

The only source of Light, artificial, was the bunch of lanterns hung along the walls fencing this party in. There were also a few lights on the trees, some hanging from the low branches.

Tables with white sheets draped over them were scattered around the edges of the dance floor, a fake-lit candle as the centerpiece of each.

 _As the Night was a contrast to her home._

 _True Light did not exist in this realm._

She tipped the wineglass slightly towards her parted lips, but a hand promptly took it from her, leaving her puckered lips with nothing but a kiss from the man who dared take anything from her.

"If you desire a fine taste of this, you might need a new cup." Said the Moon, or Alfendi, as he apparently preferred. After he spoke, he downed the warm wine in a second, then placed the empty glass on the table with the smile of the devil.

Her awestruck expression lasted so little but she questioned him anyway, "How can you drink that so quickly?"

"It takes a bit of time to get used to some of the more awful tastes, but I have become accustomed to the edges of alcohol. Besides, this one practically had no unpleasant fruits. So warm, all I could feel was the alcohol. A novice such as yourself would have immediately revolted from such flavors." He sat in the metal chair next to her, his mirth continuing at her possibly irritated glare, a hand holding his head as he rested the elbow on the table.

She frowned, then rested back unladylike in her seat, saying quickly, "You made a promise."

"I did, didn't I?" He moved the glass to the other edge of the table and shifted himself and his chair closer to her. His golden eyes spoke the true meaning of his words. The double meaning in what he implied.

Lucy's frown faded into interest, and she shifted restlessly in her gold and white dress to be near him. "You did, but you took your time in doing so." She responded softly. Her left hand drifted towards his free one.

"Quell your heart, for it is only autumn and parties at Night do not occur with the Light as much as they should." Alfendi's fingers accepted the offer and wrapped around hers.

"Still such a gentleman."

The music around them changed from a cheery jazz to something much more scratchy to Lucy's ears.

"Ah! That time already!" Alfendi exclaimed, standing up suddenly and taking Lucy with him.

"Wot is this music? Don't you 'ave summat more pleasant to t' ear?" She questioned, the feeling of disapproval even obvious in her expression. Lucy followed him though, only because of hidden curiosity and because he was pulling her.

His hand guided hers and he had her twirl around. "It's not quite as refined as you would expect. Night only has few options for genre; jazz, pop or classical. Then there's this option, one that bridges the Day and Night." His face became quizzical as he asked, "Do you not enjoy folk?"

Lucy gasped as he tugged her into his chest. Wisps of cigars, gunpowder, wine and cologne were blending together and now all she could smell on him. Her gaze fell back on him, knowing he'd want an answer. "I've 'eard of it. I just don't often listen to it. I don't remember it sounding so like this before."

"Maybe there are some subtle differences." He guessed, circling them both around and releasing her from the close proximity. "But you can't exactly dance to jazz, and that was the only other choice for this particular party."

"Wot do ya mean by that?" She asked with a tilt of her head as the moved to him again.

"Nothing important, young Sun. A detail not necessary for this dance." Alfendi brought himself closer and stepped back again. His eyes were connected with hers and to him, the music was silent as she spoke. As they moved, he felt his heart follow the beat and remind him of the tempo.

Suddenly, Lucy found herself staring up at the Moon and his glow. His grin noticeable and his reddish hair falling towards her, the curled tips barely grazing her fair skin. Before the moment could last the eternity she had begged for in her mind, she was back up and face to face with the man of the Night.

 _Yet this realm was just as happy as the Day._

 _Like Light was a rich man's virtue._

 _It was not needed for the joys of this Life._

Lucy only then heard the change in atmosphere. It was calm, relaxing, because the music had slowed. That was why all she could see was the man holding her close and gently.

Hesitantly, she inched closer and he complied at her permission.

With a warm passionate kiss.

 _But it was a blessing, whenever it came around._


	26. She Had the World

Despite what everyone told him, Alfendi always said he wasn't one to date. Ever since he entered the Yard and began working alongside her, everyone figured they had begun to date.

Sure, she was kind when she wanted to be, but it wasn't often around him.

In fact, the two of them were always arguing around each other. Over anything and sometimes nothing all that important. They would contradict each other so much, but sometimes it took seconds for them to get on the right track and suddenly work together to solve something.

"Alfendi!"

He laughed and fell back into his seat, holding his stomach from how much it hurt.

"It's not funny, you lunatic! Your mad rambles are getting us nowhere!" Hilda yelled, about to pop a blood vessel over how annoying her coworker was acting.

"Oh, you'd be wrong about that." He replied, his smug grin still present. "I haven't even veered off the path. I'm helping you for a reason, Hilda. Because you need me. My intelligence, ability to understand the criminal, all of it."

She hardly believed that. And she told him that too. Hilda could have so many people to work with on a daily basis, even Justin, but she was always stuck with this eccentric that was nothing like his father, a man she had only heard in rumors that always seemed too good to be true.

This was it. This man was the one people coupled her with. This madman.

What a joke.

Of course, Alfendi barely paid attention to those rumors, and even if it were true that Hilda secretly tolerated him more than she put out, it wasn't like he felt the same.

She could never have him, Alfendi. The smartest man to ever enter this failure of a police force had no time for romance.

Did Hilda even enjoy his presence? He loved the good laugh he got every time he fought with her over right and wrong.

"This group would be better off without you! A braggart that spouts out random information and cares more about himself than others!"

That made him cringe slightly. How odd. He didn't think he'd feel the slightest bit offended by that, yet it was like someone put a bullet in his chest.

Her sky blue eyes were like the hottest flames and almost intimidating. That was definitely not a look of love or adoration. Alfendi's deduction skills quickly made note of that.

Justin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Two things here were a mystery to him; whether or not they'd finish this investigation, and if this was some unique form of love.


	27. From a Mountain in t'Middle of t'Cabins

The pure white sheets rustled as the young angel under them slowly awoke to a bright new day. She sat up with the blanket still wrapped around her frame and yawned. Rolling her shoulders, she saw that the bed was covered in white and red feathers.

Maybe they shouldn't have gotten too wild last night.

She snickered and searched the floor for her clothes.

Nothing but his favorite red and blue shirt. "It'll 'ave to do." She whispered, grabbing it off the floor and pulling it over her head and arms.

The shirt was soft, comforting and smelled just like the man she so loved.

Off the bed she went and scratched her head as she walked out of the bedroom.

Where was he?

Another yawn passed through and she couldn't help rolling her shoulders again.

They were really in the mood to move and had begun to ache.

She wondered if this shirt allowed her to do what she was hurting to do. Her arm twisted to feel the back of the shirt for the two slits. Right there, near the shoulder blade, she felt one of them.

 _Oh goodie._

Lifting her shoulders up, she let out a sigh of relief-

As her red wings spread out behind her.

She slipped her way through the cabin, hearing noises at her destination, the kitchen.

Sizzling from the stove, the coffee almost done, and a soft snoring. That was what she was met with when she walked in.

At the kitchen table, sleeping, was Alfendi. All he had on was his lab coat and pants, his hair a mess and one of her own feathers sticking out next to his curl. His head was resting in his arms, eyes shut and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he breathed. Folded neatly on his back were his two white wings, only moving with the rise and fall of his chest.

She sighed and smiled, then went to shut off the stove and coffeemaker. Pouring two cups, she placed one in front of the sleeping man, hopefully to stir his senses.

While taking a sip of her own, she investigated what was burning on the stove. Of course, Alfendi was a great cook, better than his sister according to him. Sometimes, though, anyone could have a slip up or two. No problem for her. She'd take care of it. It was just a mistake after all.

"Lucy?" Called the hoarse voice of the only other soul in the kitchen.

From her position at the sink, scraping off the burnt crisps from the pan, Lucy looked over at the table and the now awake Alfendi. "Morning, Prof!" She greeted.

Alfendi stretched his body and flapped his wings once. "Good morning." He stood from the chair and shook his head to clear away the grogginess. "Did… I fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aye. Ya did. And you forgot about breakfast." She stated, holding up the now dry pan.

"Sorry about that." He said, taking to from her and putting it back on the stove. "I'll make it again, this time without the burnt edges."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the counter. "Maybe we could just get some from a restaurant today, Prof."

Knowing Lucy would probably be right, he nodded. "Shall we head out then?"

"After we get dressed."

Alfendi just then noticed the shirt she was wearing and chuckled. "Yes. We probably should."

Getting prepared and taking a few minutes outside to feel the air on her feathers, Lucy jumped up and flapped her wings. Suddenly up in the air, she waited a second to steady herself before circling about the high tops. Alfendi watched from the porch of the cabin, finishing his warm coffee from before.

Living in the mountains, in a lone cabin up on the snow tips, was relaxing for the duo. They were angels, waiting for their halos in the normal world. Fulfilling duties of solving crimes for the humans and outdoing the wrongs of the impure, until one day they could be granted a greater honor up in the sky.

 _One day,_ Lucy once told him when they met, _I'll become the hero of t' angels and 'umans. We could save the world!_ and while Alfendi could never remember the rest of the conversation, he kept that resounding dream of hers in his memory forever.

Alfendi himself was reaching for a similar goal, but trying to figure out himself along the way. _Two personalities, so shunned and wanting to fly higher._ He had too many problems with his mind and had been stuck in the mortal realm for so long.

"Are ya coming, Prof?" Lucy yelled, appearing in front of him with her bright red, phoenix-like wings pushing down on the air below her.

It took Alfendi a second to process her question, then nodded and placed his empty mug on the floor by the door.

Lucy smiled and flew off down the side of the mountain, her wings losing a feather or two and appearing to make a fading, red smear on the snow and rock.

Breathing in a sharp bit of cool air, Alfendi set off, running down the slope until his wings were steady. He shot straight into the sky, becoming easily leveled with the breeze.

That strange sensation of falling shook him slightly as he flew towards Lucy.

"Prof?" She noticed his expression and hair color change. When his wings became a light shade of grey, she knew it was his other personality she was dealing with. "'Ello, Potty Prof!" She greeted the other side with a not so concerned look.

He grinned and flew to her right. "Baker, are you going to keep flying this slow or are we actually going to eat?" His hair, now a vibrant red like her wings, blew away from his face as the wind moved around them.

"I bet I can make it to town before you!" She yelled, gaining the response of, "Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" from her mentor.

They were off, the two angels of the cabin in the middle of the mountains.


	28. Mad as Rabbits

He'd never lose his love. Ever.

He'd never forget.

Alfendi wanted to always remember Lucy. Always have her by his side.

So after her so-called 'disappearance', he found her quite easily.

He found her in a new form.

"There you are, Lucy." Alfendi mumbled, picking up the small light brown creature from the grass in the park.

She squirmed slightly in his arms and did not take kindly to human interaction. Her floppy ears were flat on her head and her nose wiggled as she was carried off to the Mystery Room.

Alfendi did not mind taking care of Lucy the rabbit. He was quite used to animals around him but never quite enjoyed their behavior. Lucy though, was the exception. He'd care for her and make her feel like she never left, never changed, was never taken from him.

"Alfendi!" The door to the Mystery Room slammed open, startling the occupants within.

Lucy hopped into his arms in fear.

"Hilda! You could be a little quieter when coming in." Placid spoke, calmly, "You frightened Lucy. Please don't do that." He put a gentle hand on the animal's fuzzy head.

The blonde walked over to the desk and glared. "That animal is not Lucy, Alfendi. She's gone."

"No, she's not." He denied plainly, striking away whatever lies this witch had to offer. "Lucy is right here. And not missing."

It was so difficult to argue with a madman. So broken, alone and lied to. He'd believe his own untruths before any others, no matter how warped and absurd they were.

Hilda just wasn't sure how to respond. He had been with the rabbit for a month and in that time, his work was extremely lacking. "Look, Alfendi, you can't keep that thing-"

"Hilda."

She stopped and looked him right in the eye.

"Lucy is not a thing. She's a living creature, and she has a name. If you intend on referring to her in this conversation, I expect you to use it." His tone did not waver as he spoke.

He was so serious about this, it was frightening.

This was surely a joke.

The bunny, Lucy apparently, repositioned herself in his arms, then put her front paws on his shoulder.

"Fine! You can't keep _Lucy_ in this office and completely ignore your duties as an investigator."

"I haven't been ignoring them." He countered, patting Lucy on the back. "I've been preoccupied, is all."

"With the rabbit?"

"Lucy." He placed the brown pet on his desk, where it sat still and watched him with its big eyes.

"It's a rabbit, Alfendi. She's not meant to live in an office. She can't help you. You have to get her out of here!"

His head centered itself on Hilda, showing an intent of murder in his crazed glare. "She's not leaving. Lucy will stay here, as any assistant should, and that's final! If you have any problems, talk to someone else! I don't give a damn if you think my progress is lacking!" His body practically loomed over the fluffy animal's small one, in a protective way, just in case this thief had any bright ideas.

"Unless you plan on getting fired to become a magician, I'd suggest you'd get rid of 'Lucy' and face reality." She slammed her fist onto the desk. "She's dead and gone, Al!"

"No she's not!" He screamed, his voice cracking slightly as he pulled Lucy off the desk.

A soft knock interrupted Hilda's next retort. "Hilda. Stop." It was Florence. She motioned for the blonde to come with her.

Begrudgingly, Hilda went with her coworker, a murderous glare following her movements as she left the room.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." The scientist said matter-of-factly as they walked to her lab.

Hilda rolled her eyes, but understood, nodding as she said, "I know. It's just ridiculous the way he treats that… Rabbit, like its a human being, like its Lucy."

"That's his way of coping. He loved her, Hilda. A lot. You know that too. He gave everything in his heart to keep her happy. So when she…" Florence cringed as she said her next statement, "She died, he needed another living thing to give that love to. If he thinks that bunny's Lucy, then let him. It'll keep him from doing the worst."

"What could be…" Hilda quickly stopped herself from asking. She knew well what the alternative was.

"Suicide." Florence said anyway.

Meanwhile, in the Mystery Room, Alfendi sat at his desk, holding a baby carrot up to Lucy's buck teeth. Her nose wiggled over the vegetable then she took one swift bite from it.

"You're not dead, Lucy. You're right here, with me. Forever. You're safe here. You'll never die." His whispers went in one droopy ear and out the other. He gave a weak smile as she finished the carrot.

Was this really what he had become?

He went to grab another, then realized they were all gone. "Finished them all. Go figure. Still eats so much for such a small body." He murmured, resting back in his chair as the pet sat still and wiggled her nose.

"I'm not crazy." Alfendi stated, placing the animal on his lap. "You know I'm not that crazy, Lucy." His jaw tightened as he said her name. He set it still and gulped. Breathing slowed and the room fell silent.

"Lucy…" He repeated, a frown tugging at his lips.

 _She's dead._

"She's not…" Alfendi began, but the lump in his throat shut his voice off. He tried swallowing it down again, only to be able to choke out, one last time, "Lucy."

His body shook as he tried to contain himself.

The rabbit hopped onto the floor, not responding in the slightest to his cries.

Eyes watery, and finally, the truth set in. He attempted one last time to keep his calm composure. Placid couldn't. Not even Potty could.

He put his head in his hands, tears falling off his face.

Finally, he faced facts.

 _Lucy is dead._


	29. This is Halloween

Gunshot after gunshot, that's all he heard.

 _Pain. Make the pain stop._

He could taste the gunpowder on his tongue, as each bullet dug itself into his chest. His heart.

"S… Someone… He… Help… Me."

The sound of something- probably the gun- falling next to his dying body was all he heard as a response.

 _No. He couldn't die yet. He hadn't told her- Lucy! He never told her how much he loved her._

 _What a beautiful night. She loved the night. She loved_ everything, _what was he thinking?_

 _Everything, but maybe not him._

"H… Hel… Help…" He cried out again, but it was no use. He was losing consciousness, slowly. The world was dim, and he never saw his attacker. He would never live to see another day.

He was dead from the start.

 _Here lies the man who was never loved. Shunned by his coworkers and everyone he knew._

 _Lucy liked him, but never loved him._

 _Because of_ him.

 _The monster. Alfendi Layton._

 _Here lies Blaine Dartwright, the lonely detective hidden in the shadow of a greater man._


	30. Behind the Sea (Alternate Version)

The park bench held the couple as they talked of the forms in the sky. It had been an hour already, but the breeze had kicked up and brought in a new batch of clouds to observe.

Alfendi laughed as Lucy pointed out another shape. "Where exactly do you see that?" He asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Up by the tree. Where the wolf head was."

He peered straight up again, searching for the clouds in question.

Lucy smiled, then sneakily placed her lips onto Alfendi's cheek.

It was like giving him a jolt of electricity, his eyes widened quickly and he almost jumped out of his skin. His hairs stood on end as well and his cheeks turned a small shade of pink. "Huh?"

A giggle was Lucy's response as she hugged him close.

Alfendi didn't move. What could he say besides that? This was so strange, and he was so unsure. "Uh…?"

 _Such a silly man._


	31. C'mon (with Fun)

If only the winds weren't whistling so loudly. He could see his objective better if his hair weren't constantly getting in his eyes.

If only his time weren't done now. Maybe he'd see his love once more.

Her lighthearted giggle.

"Lucy?" In his peripheral vision, Alfendi saw her bright smile and glittering eyes.

She looked down at the traffic below. Then she turned and ran away from the edge of the building and towards the door to the stairs down the vacant soon-to-be demolished building.

"Wait!" He yelled, chasing after his beloved. How did she get out? How was she here? "Lucy!"

He found her spinning by a broken window, a couple stories down from the roof. When he was close to her, she jumped out of the gaping hole in the glass. She laughed as she somehow made it to the smaller building next door, twirling around on the roof.

 _Her smile practically outmatched the sun._

She waved to him and motioned for him to follow her.

This must have been a joke. How was he going to make it? He'd fall to his death. But wasn't that his original intention? He sighed and tightened his fist. A few steps back to get a boost, then he sprinted forward, eyes shut as he felt the edge of the building disappear from beneath him.

Somehow, he found his footing on the shorter building without hurting himself. Lucy laughed and pulled on his sleeve, dragging him away from the edge of this new roof. She tugged twice on his coat and pointed up into the sky.

He peered up and tilted his head. "What am I-"

Suddenly, they were up in the air, floating away from the roof and reaching the skyline. The endless air was their freedom now, and they had no one to stop them now. Lucy guided him around the London city through the air and everywhere.

It was beautiful, almost as much as she was. Alfendi pulled her close as they circled through the air. His grip on her wrists was tight. He would never let go.

He would never fall. Only for her. _Figuratively._

She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you, Lucy."

He didn't mean to speak those words if it meant what would happen next. Her wrists grew cold, like metal bars. His heart grew heavy, and he felt the floating disappear.

Around them, the world melted into a dark prison.

Lucy frowned, and her body moved away from him.

His hands were wrapped around the cold metal bars of the jail cell. Alfendi peered in, and saw the small, curled up body of the one he wanted to comfort.

 _I'd like to dream of a better world, where we are together and you are not in any kind of trouble. Where we are both no longer alone. Not empty and afraid of what if._

He clenched his teeth, then bit his lip to stop himself from repeating his words.

Lucy stayed there, her red eyes keeping its far away look, not even peering over at him. Cold, dejected, and guilty.

 _I miss you, Lucy._


	32. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

"You can't possibly think you can catch me, Keelan." Lucy said, checking her green watch for the next minute to go by.

Her captive growled, then struggled through his binds. If he could just get to his phone, he could get the recording to work. "You'd be wrong about that, Baker. Once the Yard gets word of my disappearance, they'll come right after you. Especially my daughter." His grimace became a grin at the thought of his precious child avenging him, nabbing this woman of her freedom to kill.

 _That was a fine thought. Indeed._

Her laughter came to his ears, snapping him out of his daydream. "Your daughter is nothing but a constable! DC Diane can't get to me even if her mutt of a mentor paid her to!"

Keelan cringed at the statement. Why was what she just said true?

"'Cause ya can't raise a brat like that to fight! You put a bit too much in her 'ead to make 'er believe that she can. Now Papa's going to _die_." Lucy walked over to the chair he sat in, the began dragging it and him to the edge of the building. "Any last words before t' chair tips?"

"You will never get away with this, Lucy Baker!"

"Typical. I guess that's wot the Yard is." She crouched down next to the edge, doing the unthinkable.

Before Keelan could comment on it, the murderer shoved him off the edge, forcing him to plummet to his doom.

Were it not for the rope digging into his ankle and the chair leg it was tied to.

Lucy's high perch was the perfect view for what happened next. It took the citizens a while to get her cat toy down, with them batting at him and searching for easier ways to get to him. So much fun.

 _No. He won't die yet. Not until I give him the message._

 _He'll come. Soon enough._

High heels clicked against the floor of the hallway and seemed to take their time making it to the destination. When they finally ceased, the girl shook the handle and opened the door.

"She's done it again!" Immediately, she broke the silence of the office with her loudness. Hardly the time to whine, but this was a decent reason to do so. She tossed the case file onto her mentor's desk and slammed her hands on top of it. "When are they finally going to catch that woman? She hurt Papa again and I don't like her!"

Alfendi coughed and quickly turned his chair around to see his assistant. "There's a difference between wanting her arrested because you don't like her and of what she's actually done, Diane. Neither of those reasons are getting us anywhere closer to finding her." He took the file and opened it up, then shut it when he saw the first two words he was looking for. "Of course, since she's our most infamous criminal, she does get top priority on the to-do list." He sat back, another cough leading him to his new position. "Who did she kill this time and how many does this make so far?"

The young blonde tapped the side of her head in thought, processing the large amount of information she had of the subject. Her eyebrows hopped when she was through, and Diane smiled. "Well, this is the fourth murder in a short time, when papa went to stop her. The victim in this case is Laverret Pullurd. His murder involved an antique guillotine that he was ready to donate to the museum. His head was found tied by a lock of his hair to a rope hung from the ceiling, while his decapitated body was stuck on a lever that apparently opened a secret passage to his family fortune." As she explained, her mentor began pacing about the room. She focused on his expression, wary only because of his other personality, the side more interested in murder. Diane knew well that Lucy's killer antics have more than once gotten the other man's interests and attention. Sometimes they twenty-one year old feared the worst.

He stopped and shifted his gaze from the floor to her. "No connection to the last murder?"

"Not a thing. Everyone looking into Lucy's murder rampage this month haven't even found anything to relate the last murder to the first one." She answered, checking her nails for a second as she spoke.

"There has to be a connection. Anything." Alfendi mumbled, then turned to the board behind him with his many notes sprawled on it. "We need to connect this murder to the ones from the other four months, then. Rather than just keeping our sights on a few recent murders, we put in all of the woman's killings."

Standing next to him, Diane thought aloud, "The first for murders were at a holiday party, they barely knew each other, and they weren't together when they were killed. Caroline Bells, novelist; Oren Nament, the pianist entertainment of the party; Melcom Chior, a second rate actor; and Eve Ovday, who was dating the host of the party before her death.

"In January, the next two victims were costars of an opera. Trebla and Octavius Cliff, recently married too. February had one murder, Mea Dowling, the owner of a popular flower shop in London. And then there were the three murders from last month, Albert Dayin, Fenny Bown, and Diatha Dayin, a party planning group for kids." She finished, noticing then the fascinated gleam in her mentor's eyes.

The way he looked when a murder was mentioned, like a child getting exactly what he wanted for his birthday. And it was usually Lucy's murders when he came out most often.

"Each person ranges in importance, it's almost impossible to see a link. Unless…" Alfendi put a hand to his chin as his hair became that light shade of red Diane disliked. His eyes widened as recognition sunk in, then he chuckled. "Oh, well isn't that an amusing set up. Baker is quite picky when it comes to her victims, isn't she?"

Diane shrugged, unsure of where this was going.

He picked up a sheet of paper and began writing something on it. "It varies between every person, but if you list all of the victims and capitalize a few letters in their first names, Lucy's message appears." Turning the paper when he was done, he laughed again as shock settled on Diane.

 **COME TO ME, ALFENDI**

"I can only assume Lucy is going to spell out my last name with Laverret so the number of killings she would have left for this month would range from two to four."

Why on earth would Lucy want Alfendi? Was it just to mock him? Though it had been a while since she had done mass murders, but none this organized and precise. After escaping from jail the only time she was even there, it took a few weeks just for her to appear on the radar again.

Diane tapped a finger to her lips. "Do you think its a sign?"

"More than just that, Diane," He replied with an evil grin, "Lucy has something special planned for me."

And Diane didn't like the sound of that. _Not one bit._


	33. Let's Kill Tonight

A simple knife used by the murderer to kill the businessman. Crazy woman, she was, a superstitious one who claimed to the wife of the victim that after she offed him, she put a spell on the blade, for whoever would touch it, would take their lover's life.

Alfendi made sure not to touch that piece of evidence.

Though he didn't particularly believe in spells, curses and magic, he wasn't one to take chances, Placid especially. He'd look at the blade from a distance, or use something else to hold it, like the forensic group was doing.

No one dared to touch that weapon, in fear of what might occur. Who truly knew what would happen besides the woman who used it herself?

Lucy, of course, didn't know that, since she didn't exactly pay close attention. "Prof, wot about t' murder weapon?"

He almost about jumped out of his skin at the mention of that thing. He gave a nervous laugh and replied quickly, "Oh, don't worry about that. Forensics have already taken care of it. We don't even have to think about it." He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his chair slightly.

She cocked an eyebrow and rummaged through the evidence box Sniffer brought in. "If they're taking care of it, then why is it in t' box?" Her hand lifted up the sharp kitchen knife and allowed her mentor to see it.

That wasn't good.

"Lucy, put that down!" He yelled, scrambling over his desk to get that weapon out of her hand.

She sprang out of her chair and gripped the knife defensively. "No!"

And the curse took no time to settle.

"Al, have you seen the cursed murder weapon, by any chance?"

Looking up from the case file, Alfendi was greeted with Florence's frail figure holding her drop and sitting in her moving chair. "The murder weapon? I thought Sniffer took the-" He froze. No. That was three days ago. She put the knife back in the box. He saw her do so.

She wasn't in the Mystery Room but rather in the break room, making Alfendi a fresh cuppa. Her special brew, just for him.

"There it is! Why do you have this, Lucy?"

Her skin crawled as she felt someone approach her from behind. They were going to take crucial evidence. _Hers._ "Leave that alone!" She shoved Sniffer away, turning quickly to hide the weapon in her back pocket. No one would touch it. _She had to use it._

The red head stood up straight and glared. "Look. I know about the curse and all, but that knife is evidence in the case that we _need_." Making another attempt to get it away from her, he yelped as the sharp edge almost touched his neck.

"Pry it from my cold, dead 'ands, I dare you." She challenged, "Or if you'd like, I'll cut off your own."

Sudden realization dawned on Sniffer as the threat melted into his brain. "Th-The curse! It's real?"

"Wot curse?" She barked, her grip on the knife loosening. Something in her clicked and she calmed down, moving the sharp edge away from her friend. What was she doing? She couldn't hurt Sniffer. Why was she?

He stepped away from her range of attack. "The curse the murderer put on the blade. To kill the ones you love."

Kill? Oh no.

Of course that didn't bode well with Lucy. "Why didn't you tell me about this 'curse'?" She questioned as she returned, no drink in hand, but the knife was still in her grasp as she glared.

Alfendi sighed, both in relief and irritation. "If you paid any attention or even bothered to read the notes, you might have been able to avoid this little predicament." His retort made her flinch back.

"Aye. Sorry."

He tapped the table, indicating for her to place the weapon on the desk. "I'm guessing something happened." At her nod, he closed his eyes. "This is something to worry about then. The curse might get worse, and if it's true, then you will end up harming certain people."

"Someone I love."

"And do you have any idea who that might be?"

Lucy shifted her gaze to the floor in thought. "There's a few people I can think of." Was her rather vague answer.

Although it wasn't much help, Alfendi knew it was better than nothing. Who could it really be, though? Surely not him.

 _Right?_

And surely this curse wouldn't completely change Lucy, right?

 _All wrong. He was all wrong._

It was a subtle difference here and there. Lucy stayed far from the evidence, any weapons as well, but sometimes there was a gleam in her eye when Alfendi mentioned them.

She didn't stop Potty Prof's rants of murder and sometimes she even added to them. Lucy gained quite the temper, she did. Especially around Al's calmer personality. It seemed this new Lucy didn't particularly enjoy him.

"You really do sound just like him." Placid mumbled as he listened into her mad ravings.

"And wot if I do? Your opinion doesn't matter to me." Her tone completely changed when she was like this. Rude, blunt, uncaring and unpredictable when she got mad.

"Doesn't it? Just because I don't act like him, doesn't mean I'm not him."

"You're not t' real Prof! You're just a fake!" She hissed,

"I'd say the same about you, 'Lucy'." Placid snapped with his own personal glare as Lucy growled at him. "While I was made to keep myself quiet, you're just a curse. A burden. Nothing if the real Lucy hadn't touched that murder weapon."

"You _were_ made, meaning you no longer 'ave to. You don't 'ave a purpose anymore. I do." She stated with an evil smirk as she rested back in her seat.

He scoffed, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Her finger pointed right to him, her eyes steady and her statement clear in his head as she said it. "To kill off t' man Lucy loves. You. And there's nowt you can do to stop me."

Though she thoroughly admitted she wasn't the real Lucy, the main idea of that sentence was far more important here. Alfendi sprang out of his chair behind his desk. No. She would never. "You can't! You wouldn't dare touch me with anything! The real Lucy would never let you!"

This Lucy, originating from the curse of the knife, did not give him a 'just kidding' or laugh and state it was just a joke. "I thought about it." She twirled a bit of her hair in her fingers. "I'll eventually 'ave to, if ya want me out of Lucy's body. I guess t' only reason I 'aven't done it yet is 'cause I've fallen in love too, and don't want to leave yet."

"Fallen in love?" He repeated in confusion as she got up, "With who?"

She walked around the desk creating the distance between them. "You, or rather, t' _real Alfendi Layton._ " Her arms wrapped around his torso and she giggled as Placid squirmed in the embrace.

 _Well, at least Loony Lucy had_ some _mercy._


	34. Hurricane

Alfendi needed to be fixed.

This lie of another personality he had was digging far too deep, and not supposed to exist.

Others accepted this lie, this calm side of him that had no reason to be inside him any longer.

Placid was a nuisance, a waste of time and only made his head hurt now. Just not him all together, in every sense of the phrase.

But he was always there and would always be there.

Because Placid was a part of him apparently, and wasn't letting go just yet.

Lucy loved both of them, too, and said that he wouldn't- no, couldn't- be Alfendi without each other, Placid and Potty.

Of course, all Potty could do was sigh, knowing he would never be the same, since it seemed like whatever Lucy wanted, he felt obligated to give.


	35. Memories

"I'm afraid Lucy's developed a small case of amnesia."

And that was crossing the line for Alfendi. Small. What a joke. There was no such thing as a bit of amnesia. One either got it or they didn't. Chunks of memories lost to the air, or none at all.

Everything he thought was worthwhile, erased from the person worth every bit of his own memories. Faded to nothing.

When he opened the door to the room, he saw a bright smile on a lost lass's face. "'Ello, sir! Are you another doctor?"

Oh yes, the lab coat. She would mistake him for a doctor. Lucy couldn't remember him. "No, Lucy. I'm not." Placid replied, "I am Alfendi Layton. You don't remember me, do you?" He walked over to her bed as she rested back into her warm pillows, curled up under the thin sheets.

"Can't say that I do. Sorry." Tapping the side of her head, under the bandages wrapped around her head. "Last thing I remember were chatting with a commissioner. Barton, I think. He told me where I were supposed to be. I got a job at Scotland Yard, as a detective constable, DC Baker were what I called myself then, but it never stuck well. I were to head to the back parts of the Yard, and work with a really good inspector, but when I got there… I don't remember wot 'appened next."

That hurt. Stung. She didn't even remember their meeting or the cases they worked on together, like when she solved the Forbodium case and saved him, even what they had for each other.

He swallowed back the pain and felt it sit in his stomach. This was painful. "Well, Lucy. Would you like me to tell you what happened afterwards?" Alfendi played a fake smile to hide the torment he felt.

Her ears perked up and her eyes shined with interest. She bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "Aye! Please, sir!"

Of course, he felt obligated to tell her as much as he could about her time with him, their adventures, and who he was, but he left out a few choice things.

Alfendi kept one hand in his left pocket as he spoke. In the pocket, beneath all the newspapers, he twiddled in his fingers a small golden wedding ring with the name Lucy engraved on the inside.


	36. Trade Mistakes

Alfendi walked up the small amount steps, his fists pale as he stopped.

He smiled. There she was. His beautiful angel in the most adorable dress she owned. He cupped her cheek in his hand and let his thumb run across the soft skin.

His heart suddenly dropped like an anchor into the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, tears beginning to form.

 _No. It can't be. I still haven't told her…_

One dropped onto her hand. She didn't move.

His body shook as another fell onto the satin sheets under her.

"Damn it." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he used his other hand to wipe away those annoyances falling from his eyes. Alfendi gulped away the stone hard lump in his throat.

 _This is a nightmare. One beautiful yet unforgiving nightmare. It's not- it can't be- real._

He had to face facts though. This was real. But he would never be able to sleep with the thought of her here. He wouldn't even dare leave her side until she was better. Until he could see her smile and say she was fine.

It was a mistake. It should've never happened, despite what everyone had told him. The fate wasn't the only one for her. If only he had noticed.

He could've saved her from this pain. Comforted her in her sorrow.

Alfendi held in his sadness and whispered, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

This smile wasn't real. He was lying to himself. The man couldn't be happy about this.

 _His angel was dead._

He gulped again as the truth hit hard against him.

Lucy was dead. Because he had shot her.

This was the worst mistake he ever made.

Barely could he remember how it occurred. It was a huge, mangled up blur for him ending with the purest sound of a gunshot. The gun was in his hands when he opened his eyes. Days would pass with him trying to understand who was at the receiving end of that bullet. He didn't speak to Lucy that whole time.

She was long gone before he even knew it.

He'd gladly trade away this moment, for anything. A world where she would always smile and he could touch her face and feel warmth in her rosy cheeks.

"Al." A voice called to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had no time to acknowledge them. Alfendi would stay for the rest of eternity until he woke up from this torture.

"Al, we have to go." The hand gripped his shoulder and another did the same on the other side.

No. No, he wasn't leaving. They couldn't take him away.

 _It wasn't him._

"Al! Let her go! She's dead!" The force of this man's grip began tearing through Alfendi's heart.

 _It wasn't him. Why was she dead? It should've been him. He was meant to die! He was a murderer, not once, but twice now._

The side of him called _Potty_. It was the man people would forever fear because of _this._

Justin's voice called again, this time forcing his hands off Lucy.

"No! You can't make me do this! She needs me!" Arms wildly searched for any way to reach her again. He scrambled to even hold onto the casket.

"The funeral's over! She's dead! You've said your goodbyes! Al, let go!"

Never. He never said goodbye. He didn't want to.

He'd fight to his last breath to be back at her side.

"Al! It's over!"

Justin, with the help of another officer, began dragging Alfendi away from the casket and his love. The thought rung a bell in his mind.

 _He never even got to say I love you._

His broken heart was still there, by Lucy in her permanent slumber, all because of his terrible mistake.

"I'm sorry!" He choked out as they took the murderer away from his final victim.


	37. Ready To Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

"Please, Hilda. Refrain from being so obnoxious in class next time." Alfendi said as the woman followed after him. He snickered at her expression of displeasure and irritation.

Immaturely, she shoved him to the side as he continued his giggles. It was not funny, and she was not obnoxious in any sense of the word. "And maybe next time you should stay out of my classes, you aggravating bastard!" She pouted and kept her gaze away from him. Hilda didn't need this pest for a friend. She could find other people.

Alfendi loved poking fun at Hilda, because her reactions were always what he expected and wanted. He could easily turn her from composed and calm to peeved and wanting him dead. And he had so many ways of doing so, especially when she brought it upon herself to lead him there.

They lead their way to a familiar classroom, the one of Alfendi's father, Hershel Layton, archaeology professor.

"How odd. Father isn't in right now." The man observed immediately as they entered.

"Does he have something important to do at the moment?"

Alfendi shrugged. It wasn't like he paid attention to his father and every single thing the man did. He didn't even care.

"Then you could count it as strange." Hilda searched around the desk with an analytical eye, then moved to the chalkboard behind it. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, when he gets back, do tell him what I told you. I have to get home soon and I can't be late." She turned to the exit and didn't even say goodbye.

Alfendi didn't take that as a sign of negativity. This was Hilda, with jokes a-plenty. "Try not to disrupt the traffic, dear!" He joked as she left.

Then Alfendi was left to his own devices as the door loudly impacted the wall. He wasn't quite sure what to do, since his father usually had him doing small tasks for him, like making supper for the two of them or cleaning up a few things in the classroom. Those times, he'd use his growing investigation skills to figure out which students came in on that day. Usually he had work at the Yard until his father's classes were through in the evening, but today he was free of his work as a blossoming rookie at the Yard, which allowed him to do as he liked for the day.

"Of course, Lucy. I've always encouraged my son to be a bit more sociable than he actually is. Maybe after school, you two can talk and he can help you with your work." That was his father's voice, and he was taking to someone at the door.

He stood up as they entered.

 _There he was. Alfendi Layton._

It seemed the girl with his father was frozen for a second as she saw Alfendi.

His father was oblivious as they locked eyes. "Alfendi! My apologies for not being here on time. I was chatting with Lucy here after class. She was asking about you, Alfendi. Weren't you, Lucy?" Hershel looked to her.

"I-Yes, sir. We did." She shook herself out of the gaze and held her orange cap with a sheepish smile. "I were wondering if you could teach me about criminal investigation. I 'eard you were int' Yard already and 'ad some experience. If it isn't much trouble…" She hid her red eyes and light pink blush under her cap.

 _What had her so panicky?_

Despite his suspicions of his father's doing, Alfendi accepted it. "Granted, I won't make it easy. I won't allow any failures of incompetence. Live up to those expectations and consider yourself my student." Though, he wasn't sure what he could teach Lucy, that hadn't already been taught in the regular classes, Alfendi guessed it wouldn't be that hard.

Lucy, despite herself, ran up to him and hugged him, shouting thank you's and saying how grateful she was for his help.

"Right, right." He replied with a light sigh, "But your first lesson will have to be keeping your distance from me." He pried the girl off him.

As she laughed nervously, Alfendi wondered, _what exactly possessed him to say yes to this girl?_


	38. Always

_No. Don't cry._

Sometimes, Alfendi forgot they were only human. Humans had emotions, something he forgot and since he did, he wasn't sure how to combat tears.

He had no other way of fixing her pain. Maybe though, he could lighten it.

Alfendi needed to make Lucy happy, keep her smiling, and stop those tears.

 _Stop crying, please._

Her pain was his and he wanted to stop it. So he comforted her as best he could. "Can you tell me who did it?"

Lucy dug her face into his chest, her breath shaky, her tears falling and her face pink.

Placid tried soothing her, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her soft hair. Potty, however, felt the need to curse out whatever was making her cry. She didn't to be hurt. Lucy was a kind person with a brave heart and soul.

 _Stop. You don't need this. You're a good person._

Trying to calm her, Alfendi closed his eyes and thought out what to say.

 _Don't cry._

"Was it someone we know?"

He knew she wouldn't answer. Her sobs were all she spoke and each one, coupled with her choked breathing and shaking, chipping away at his calm shell. "Did I do it?" He couldn't help thinking so. He had upset her before. The answer didn't come to him, so he snapped. "I swear I'll cut the tongue of whoever did it!"

He would find out who did it, what was wrong, and why. To end her pain and his own. "Tell me, Lucy. Please tell me what's wrong." Alfendi begged, Something in the recesses of his memory came back to him. The words of his father.

 _It's never a good thing to pry into the personal life of a lady._

While he hated to admit it, maybe Hershel was right for once.

He sighed, petting her head as she continued to cry. Well, he couldn't just leave her like this, could he? He needed to say something to make the sadness go away.

 _I need to know you'll be better._

"I…" What would he say? What did he want to say? He needed something simple. "I'm…" He wanted all her problems to disappear. His desire for her smile to return, for everything bad to disappear, was so great. "I…"

 _What would make Lucy stop?_

"I love you, Lucy."

Immediately followed by "I'm sorry." He had to be sure that if it was his fault, he had made up for it.

 _Smile. Say something. Be happy. No more tears._

Alfendi felt like a confused child, unable to comfort the one he loved, merely because he didn't understand how she felt. He didn't know what was wrong.

 _He felt useless._

Hands gripped his red and blue shirt tighter, but the shaking slowed. Lucy's warm tears stopped landing on his shirt, stopped forming all together. She whimpered softly, every few minutes or so, but finally the pain dulled.

"There, there." He tried awkwardly to keep her like this, with no more tears.

Lucy mumbled something into his chest, and Alfendi could almost make it out. He blushed and a smile crept onto his lips.

"I love you too, Prof."

It was reassuring to know he did something right, at least, and the message was good, as well.


	39. The Calender

It was like a wave of nausea mixed with deja vu, and he couldn't help but feel the familiarity as comforting. He had just had the oddest dream, like he was living through a day constantly. Something in his mind whispered this as he awoke.

He wasn't dead, like in his nightmare, and now he would live the day like nothing was wrong.

Except a time in the evening, that night, he realized something.

While he had brushed off the dream as nothing, Placid and Potty noticed a few bits here and there, everything in his dream, down to the question, was occurring now, as he lived and was awake.

The question was quickly answered with a 'yes'. Alfendi gulped.

At the quiet restaurant table, he peered out the window. His dream had been right on the mark the whole night. He didn't let Lucy know a thing though, since it was merely a theory, just speculation, and couldn't possibly be true.

As Lucy chatted with him about their current case and the evening's offerings, he began to relax, feeling secure in her presence.

Nothing would go wrong. All would be fine.

Until she stated a specific question that brought their untimely demise, "Prof, do you… Love someone?"

To which he replied, "Yes." But he never got to state the name of his beloved, as a horn honked outside the building and the truck barreled right through the window and wall.

It successfully collided with the booth they sat in and of course, them.

Not a moment later, he woke up again.

"What?" Alfendi snapped as he sprang to life in his bedroom, still groggy from sleep. Rubbing the side of his head, he began the day questioning what just happened.

And then he went though February 14th again.

He sat uncomfortably at his desk at work, scratching his head as he tried figuring out what was going on. Alfendi was reliving Valentine's Day, the day of love, and then dying.

 _Why?_

He tried avoiding the same restaurant, suggesting along with the question, to go to a different place to eat.

Unsuccessfully, as another truck barged right in on his confession to her.

And the ceiling to his bedroom had never seemed so foreign to him.

 _Just what was happening? What was he doing wrong?_

A few more times, he tried to avoid the end result, and it still came. He didn't feel the pain of the impact anymore.

 _Only heard her screams._

 _What was he supposed to do?_

"Prof? Do you want to out to eat tonight?"

He looked up at her from behind the case file. Placid felt awareness of the situation again. The question. That was the variable that needed to change. Another place, he needed another place to go to. But that didn't alter a thing. He was running out of different places to be with Lucy.

 _Dead._

 _Awake._

 _Dead._

 _Awake._

 _Dead._

"I give up." He groaned as Lucy walk in. She asked him what he meant by that, something different from before. A different question.

It wouldn't matter if he told her or not. They'd end up dying again.

"Give over." She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "That's insane, Prof! You're really not pulling my leg, are you?" Hugging herself a bit, Lucy shivered at the thought. To live a day over and over, dying and coming back to life, just sounded like something mad, out of a movie even.

Alfendi let his head fall on his desk with a sigh. How he wished he was lying. This repetitive mess was getting to him.

"Well, if this only happens when we go out together, why don't we just not? We can spend Valentine's Day alone. Then maybe tomorrow we can make up for it." She slipped in that last part, knowing that he would already say yes.

 _Why hadn't he thought of that?_

So that's what they did.

Alfendi remembered to check the time. 6:21. Two minutes before the end.

One.

A truck horn blared as he watched it pass by his apartment window. How ironic. Instead of spending time with the one he loved on Valentine's Day, with hearts and chocolates and her precious smile, he spent it alone.

Until he heard a knock on the door.

When he went to answer it, he found no one. He cocked an eyebrow and was ready to leave, but then he saw the gift on the doorstep.

 _To Prof. From Lucy._

It was a file, the case they were working on today, that he never got to finish. Lucy had solved it on her own today. This time, anyway.

And there was a note with it.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Prof! Hopefully you get to see tomorrow!_

That was a poor joke, but he loved it anyway.

Placing the completed case file by his bed, he crawled in and stared at the ceiling, a sight he had been plagued with for so long after death.

Would he see tomorrow?

"Hopefully." He never clung more to Lucy's words than now.

 _Hopefully._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, forever, my dear._


	40. Sarah Smiles

"Right in the eye socket. Aim there."  
Another three bullets dug into the body of the dead man, causing his head to shake on impact.

Lucy reloaded the gun and waited. Quite frankly, she was tired of shooting at Keelan. It was no fun after he stopped screaming. She needed a new target, more cries of pain, more fresh blood.

This bossy man and his thunder producing mirth did not make her happy.

"No, no." Alfendi stopped her, lifting her arm up a bit higher. "There. Now go on."

This was no fun.

She heard him sip some of his 'drink', giving little care for what she was doing now. So she pointed the gun at him.

"L-Lucy! Don't do that! The target's behind you." The mad man tries turning her back around, only to end up face to face with her, the gun right on his chest.

"I'm bored." She said plainly, the gun poking at his chest.

His blood-stained lips pulled into a smile. His wild eyes lead her to look up at he stood from his seat, setting down his 'drink'. "Don't be, Lucy. This is fun, isn't it? Yet you've grown unhappy, which implies that it no longer is." He pointed the gun away from himself. "I hope we can change this."

She fired, shattering his beaker of blood. Lucy still had murderous intent in her eyes.

But he knew she could never kill him.

She needed him.

Not for affection, the living space or anything like that.

She needed him for revenge.

You see, Lucy Baker wasn't a born killer like Alfendi, but a rough girl anyway. He had found her on the streets, broken, bloody, battered, and there was something about her defeat moved his gun away from her skull. Her desire to give back the pain to the ones who made her suffer in silence.

Her desire to kill.

Alfendi loved her for that.

"You're just going to have to wait, dear. We do what we must."

Lucy growled as he pulled her away from the target practice. He was not what she wanted. Alfendi's skill, what he did was what she wanted. She refused to believe or even fathom love for this man.

He was insane.

"Why are you so angry today, Lucy? Have your goals clouded your joy?"

She let her gaze fall, along with the gun into his hand. Why was she upset? She was bored, but she could have just said so. Why was she angry with him? His cockiness, guts, his gall to believe that the more blood he spilled, the safer he was from harm not his own.

Licking his lips clean of the red, he tugged on the sleeve of her lab coat. 'Your desire to kill shouldn't be wasted, dear. While you're not ready for selective murder, we can play a bit of pretend. Pretend the person strapped to the electric chair is someone you hate." He wove his words well and saw that excited woman return as she tilted her head to look behind him.

There's that smile, the need to kill, so unaware of the truth. Her destiny as a bringer of death. Alfendi knew that once she chose to follow him, there was no going back. She'd want more and even after she killed this next victim, Lucy would not be satisfied. She needed him, for more than one reason, for more than one life, for the lust of blood.

In her view, her 'imagination', Lucy saw Florence squirming through the binds, grunting as her efforts to escape became futile.

Of course, it was actually her, but Lucy was so easily fooled. "Go in, dear. Harvest the blood of your enemy." He cackled at this joke, lightning flashing outside as she moved closer.

The sickly lass hissed as she kept moving, harming herself slightly as the rough straps rubbed against her wrist. A small spark of electricity hit her shoulder. She looked up and flinched back into her seat. "Lucy! Is that you? Help me, please! There's a mad man in here that tried to-" she froze as she saw the man she spoke of behind the brunette, slipping a dagger into her hand. Florence didn't like where this was going, especially with that grin Lucy had.

"You want help?" The deluded woman hissed, "I'll give you help."

Alfendi watched as his lovely assistant dug the dagger into the woman's wrist, slicing through it.

She peeled the skin off, and the screaming, screeching, motivated Lucy to snap the bone of the wrist. Cut through the shoulder blade, uncover the bone, let the blood run forever.

Cries for help were silenced by a swift stab at the eye. Lucy couldn't get the dagger out of her socket, it was far too deep, but she wanted more. Her unstable mind grasped little more than the need for blood. Finger nails were her next choice, and she tried so hard to make the blood flow.

Lucy was so unaware of what she was doing, uncaring for her former friend's pain, and having so much fun.

There was no saving this girl from her murderous destiny.


	41. Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)

Meeting didn't seem so significant back then. Alfendi knew nothing of friendship until then and really, the thought was amusing to him.

Being friends with Lucy though, was strange. He was usually so wild around others, little Alfendi was, and no adult could contain his rambunctious nature.

When Lucy came along, a day in the spring time, in the class of Mr Barton, things changed. He never talked to anyone in the class unless spoken to, except for Justin, who he oftentimes fought with. Lucy was always with her friends, Florence and Hilda, chatting along, unaware of his presence.

It was on that first day of spring, when Mr Barton had decided the children could go outside and play a game, that Lucy was partnered up with him.

"Hello!"

She was the first to say anything to the dysfunctional, antisocial five year old child of the great Hershel Layton, He kept his red book bag in front of him, to shield off others and keep them away from him, while he read his book. She nudged him, going past his barrier and touching him.

Alfendi almost sprang into the dirt, not expecting anyone to even come near him. His sharp, gold eyes shot daggers at her and he snapped, "What do you want?" He was busy and didn't have time for this girl, whoever she was.

The tone did nothing to deter her, and she kept her smile. 'Mr Barton want you to join us int' game." She put it simply, holding out her hand to bring him along.

He had no choice in this matter.

So they were put together in a game of traitors, which had the class figure out which pair of kids were traitors before the entire class was taken out by them. Alfendi was put with Lucy because of her friends paired with each other. Despite his dislike for being around others in this class, he stayed with Lucy.

"Wot is your name?" Her voice came to his ears in a whisper as they hid behind a tree. She threw a small rock over to the swing set as they were ready to move.

There was an ease in his mind as he replied, "Al-Alfendi. What about you?" He kept his eyes on his backpack, something very special to him inside.

Pulling him to the swings, she jumped onto one of them, her red eyes peering around curiously for any other soul. "I'm Lucy." She swung her legs around as they waited. When she saw his focus on something else, she looked to where he was and moved her head to the side slightly. "Is that your bag? Are you going to get it?"

"There's something important in it." He grabbed the chains of her swing and pulled back. "I just… Want to make sure no one takes it."

"Wot's in it?"

He said nothing, wanting to keep his prized possession a secret. Pushing her forward, he watched as she began swinging higher. Oddly enough, he didn't snap at her like he did Justin. Granted, he hated the boy more than any of the other kids in this class, he'd usually completely avoid and despise people he wasn't used to.

Lucy made him feel weird.

 _Yet cooties eventually became friendship._

"Come on, Al! Lighten up!"

The lad put his book bag on his lap, in safe arms. These 'friends' were beginning to bug him again.

Sniffer snatched his glasses from Dustin, cleaning them and slipping them back on.

Florence tugged on the zipper of Al's bag, with a curious look. "What's in here that's so important to you anyway? You've always kept your bag close and it's weird."

His eyes narrowed and he was about to respond, when another voice did for him. "It's nowt you need to know about, Flo. Whatever's in there is 'is and he wants to keep it a secret." Now she was protecting him. She didn't need to do that. He could handle things himself, without this odd girl.

Resting on his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, a tune that kept him calm, like the weather of this spring.

He'd usually say something. These ten year old fools always acted half their age and Alfendi always had something witty to say. For some reason, this girl always made him shut up, calm and quiet, like a doll.

It was just something about her that made his rage go silent and his heart warm.

That day in spring, he figured out what that feeling really meant. He finally found his voice, all those years later and spoke out the emotion lock in for so long.

"I love you, Lucy."

That spring, eight years after the day they met. He finally felt his heart slow near her.

 _Slow to a stop._

"Oh." She frowned, a hand curling into a fist, "I'm sorry, Al. I just don't feel t' same way for you. You and I can still be friends, I hope."

Lucy, at eight years old, effectively calmed his wild streak. At eleven, she easily silenced his anger. On the last day they spoke, at the equal age of sixteen, Lucy mercilessly stabbed him in the heart.


	42. Stall Me

Today was a was perfect. A lovely day for such an occurrence. When the people gathered and the dress was right. Everyone was excited, but none were more on edge and fearful than one Lucy Baker.

"Wot if I trip? Wot if-" She was stopped by a gentle hand, and she whined as her nerves kept running.

"You'll be fine, Lucy." Florence assured her, a calm smile on her pale face as she handed the lass the bouquet. "The world ending won't stop this from happening. Just calm down and everything will happen smoothly."

Another hand landed on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be nervous." Hilda added as Lucy peered up at her. "You'll do great."

Meanwhile, there was silence.

Alfendi couldn't help but think about this choice, but despite this was glad he chose Lucy.

For this day was more than just a perfect day.

It was _the_ day.

The day that love would be final.

He chose no other but Lucy and he made sure it would be great. It was a little after noon, and the sun brought a shadow to the room, while still providing light.

Today was _the_ day.

Now Alfendi knew he couldn't well be the perfect person he always thought himself to be. He'd try his best, no his hardest, however much intelligence he could, to keep Lucy happy. He loved her and she loved both of him.

Lucy, while being a bit too trusting and brave, could tolerate him, both of him and sure, maybe she wasn't the brightest at times, she showed she could do better. She was caring, lighthearted and…

Alfendi was probably getting ahead of himself.

 _Yes. Today was the perfect day._

 _For a wedding._

And who knows what fate had in store for them next.


	43. Oh Glory (Crossover with DHMIS)

Dustin shivered as Florence rocked her chair back and forth, back and forth, with the creaking sound the only noise in the room.

Sniffer jumped as he saw the white coat appear behind his friend's chair and loomed over Dustin. Then he heard it. The painful ticking noise next to or maybe behind his seat.

"It's time!" Chimed the clock who was, as Sniffer predicted, behind him as he sat back in his seat in fear of what might occur in her presence. This was not good. This would not go well.

Alfendi placed a white gloved hand on Dustin's head, his yellow stake sharpened and barely touching the skin on his victim's neck. "How much can I spill," He stated, "To make a glorious work of art, I wonder."

Lucy held her red sword over Sniffer's chest. "Stop wasting time and kill him already!" Suddenly she grunted as she was knocked to the floor, her weapon falling in front of her attacker.

"Run, Dustin!" Florence screamed, grabbing Sniffer and hauling him away from the wicked woman.

With her partner still focused on them and confused on how they were escaping, Dustin swatted the wooden stake away and scrambled out of the chair.

Quickly, the trio hid in a nearby closet, with the darkness for once their ally. Florence was shaking in fear of the duo out there, creatures they could not escape without death.

 _I don't want to die._

"Don't worry, Flo." Whispered Sniffer, who pulled her into his arms.

She pushed him away, hugging herself as the cold shadows wrapped around them, like the slowly settling truth. "Don't hug me. I'm scared."

"Fear?"

"Don't be afraid of us, Florence."

"You cannot escape time. It is inevitable."

"Don't get _too_ creative."

The door knob shook and the keyhole bled a gold similar to the knob itself. The door began creaking and turning brittle, snapping and withering away. The hinges rusted and fell off, the door disintegrating to dust.

Lucy's arms fell to her sides as the door disappeared. Alfendi's fingers grazed the wall, claw-like nails slicing into it. The cuts bled a rainbow of colors spilling to the floor.

The trio cowered in fear, each falling onto the floor slowly, backs pressed as much as possible against the wall.

"Looks like you three 'ave run out of time, right Prof?" Lucy curled her and inched forward with her partner.

Alfendi chuckled, "Yes, but how should we kill them? I can think of so many _creative_ ways." His hands, now covered in gold and all the other colors, were held out in front of him.

Together, they chimed, " _It's time to get creative._ "


	44. New Perspective

_It was time. He was ready._

There went letter Y. Oh, now it was so close. She would have her way, and _kill._

The businessman scrambled onto the floor, breathing heavy as the psychotic woman neared him. He whined and pulled himself away from her, try in any way to get out of this woman's sights. Her range of attack, so painful were any cuts and dug in blades that touched skin.

Quickly did she strike, a bullet to the thigh and already blood splattered onto the floor. His scream echoed the halls of his mansion home. "Tony Moony, it's finally your time." She spoke, holding the gun like it was a common everyday item.

"This was a private meeting! How did you find us? Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Tony yelled, clutching his wound, tears forming as pain manufactured emotion.

"Lucy Baker. Red eyed death to anyone I choose. Summat tells me you're trying to delay t'inevitable." Without warning or another response from the fat man, the brunette pulled the trigger, bullet landing right in the heart.

 _It was time, his fateful moment, at thing he could not stop._

With ease, she swapped her gun for her ax and quickly she made the kill final, slamming it right into his skull. Silenced and done. Lucy, still holding the handle of her weapon, dragged Tony's bleeding and lifeless body to the next room, the rich man's apparent at home office. She wanted his body on his chair, but she got a bit of a surprise when she turned it around.

Alfendi cringed as he saw the body. "Lucy. I see you've taken care of the final victim." He stated nonchalantly as she took a step back.

 _It was time. And I'm scared._

"You've found me." Lucy chimed with a mad smile.

"It wasn't that difficult." He replied, feeling the edges of his control falter slightly at the look she gave. Craziness, a wild killer who knew something greater and had just gotten exactly what she wanted. He made a mistake? Alfendi Layton never made a mistake. "I found your message before you could even finish writing it." He stood up and pulled out his handcuffs. "And now I get to take you 'home'. Don't bother running. This place completely surrounded." Finally, he saw her smile fade into anger.

 _It was time. And I'm scared too._

The rage didn't last a second. Lucy cackled and dropped the as and body. It was all according to her plan, just going quicker and easier than expected. She no longer had to wait.

 _It was time!_

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

Lucy continued her mischievous snickers, then when he finally had his guard down, she struck, pinning him onto the wall and cuffing his wrist to a cabinet handle. "Funny? It's funny that you think you'll win. Do you know why? 'Cause I know you, Alfendi Layton. You're not meant to be not' side of 'eros, babysitting a lass that doesn't even 'elp you. You'd be better off doing summat you know best. Murder."

A grunt as he was impacted and he couldn't help but berate himself for not reacting quick enough. He searched his pockets for the key. Where was the key?

"Oh?" Lucy held up a small silver key, "Looking for this? Well you won't be needing it at the moment, cause I 'ave a little summat to propose." She sat down on the desk and relaxed as he struggled to get out. She giggled again then tilted her head. "Why don't you join me, Layton? We would make a great team, you and I, and we could do wotever we want. You wouldn't 'ave to keep wasting away with those clowns at the Yard. You know you're greater than wot they allow you to be."

As if. He would never be like her. Alfendi wasn't one for petty murder or any murder in general. Another part of him, he agreed with Lucy and wanted to hear more, more of his freedoms. This side of him slowly bled into his brain and he kept his gaze on her, interested now more than ever. He didn't need to keep fighting, did he? "I am, aren't I?"

Lucy grinned, seeing the devilish gleam in his eyes. Jumping up to stand on the desk, she whispered, "Yes, you are. You'd be having fun and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing." She got off and grabbed the chain of the cuffs. "It's time to play, Alfendi Layton."


	45. Mercenary

This wasn't the plan. This wasn't according to his plan. This was never a part of his plan.

Just what was this angel doing?

Blaine watched as the officers scrambled into his trap, a smug grin forming. Fixing his loose black tie, he dropped down from his high perch on the ceiling. As he walked to his captives, he placed a mask on his face, one of a fox. "Tut tut, men. Can't catch me still, and someone, once again, is dead. You really need to learn when you can't win." He pulled a switchblade. "The Yard won't find me because they're not very keen." Who's head would fall first? His gloved hand pointed to them, all jumbled up in the net, and behind his facade, he smirked.

"They don't notice the sly creature in their midst, manipulating them like a puppet master."

Footsteps came faster than Blaine could process then. The sound of her breathing was almost nothing, and her gun was pointed right at him within seconds. Blaine wouldn't have noticed her, had she not shouted, "Put t'weapon down, sir!"

Her voice was so familiar to his ears, and he never expected to hear it behind the mask.

The plan did not involve Lucy Baker. He made sure it never did. Blaine always worked with the Yard to push her away from his crimes. Why was she here? She shouldn't have been here, shoved in like a brave, ignorant warrior into his plans.

Lucy Baker was his innocent angel of the force. He could never hurt her like the others.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered, tightening his grip on his weapon. While keeping that to himself, he spoke out to her, "Courageous, little rabbit, maybe you should hop back into your burrow. This battlefield is no place for you." He put a hand in his pocket almost nonchalantly.

This must have startled her, because Blaine had to jump out of the way of the bullet she fired.

Blaine had to get out of this somehow. His nerves were getting ahead of his thoughts.

Lucy was not a part of his plan.

He had to abort the plan then. From his pocket, he pulled out a small, dark purple orb, and launched it to the ground, where it impacted with a loud _POP!_ Smoke filled the building and behind the mask, he saw clearly the confused officer Baker.

Without a sound, he grabbed the hanging bundle of policemen and cut the ropes to free them. Blaine, not really caring for their safety, let them all fall, which consisted of them grunting and yowling.

Which, in a chain reaction, made Lucy jump.

Before the fox could begin his sprint away from them, he felt copper and iron stream up his throat.

This brave rabbit was far too nervous for the battlefield.


	46. This is Gospel

Placid sometimes wondered if he deserved the title of Alfendi Layton. He could more often compare himself to a leech born to feed off the life of another until satisfaction or death. Well, he wasn't in it for the latter, but would he possibly be able to die? Was it possible for a full personality to disappear without a trace?

Surely then, his host's death would be his own.

Then was he Alfendi? Or just a pest that went down with his home?

He couldn't do anything to stop himself, kill himself. Just one side of a man couldn't fade and yet, when he thought about the drastic changes of his real self's life, he realized how much of an impact he was. He felt himself falling apart at the idea.

His true self, the murder loving arrogant man named 'Potty', never stopped trying to get himself back. It was frightening almost, to know he was just a poorly fabricated pawn lurking within the real man.

And his memories, how horribly woven they were, threads of his unreal self pulling apart as the truth broke free.

Who really was Placid anymore?

Not Alfendi, to be sure.

He was something that never should have happened. A mistake. So maybe he should bury himself in the darkest parts of a mind that was never his. A place where the night always stayed. Where bastards like him could lie in silence.

Yet the light would always bring him back. It brought back the true Alfendi, and proved him a fake, fraud, sham, and a liar, but despite all that still loved him all the same.

The unreal man.

No matter how much Placid tried to let go, to disappear, to become nothing but a lie in a broken memory, the light shined into his grave and he had no choice but to return.

Even the imposter was human, lies and all.

And he was needed, so his time would keep going, his 'heart' would continue beating in time with the truth. He would feel the light again, warm and gentle.

And Lucy would smile at him like he was just as real as his other.


	47. Miss Jackson (feat Lolo)

"Poor Justin."

The prisoner peered up at the bars of his cell.

What was Lucy doing here?

"Your job was to eliminate the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings, not get involved in them." She barked, her calm, sweet demeanor completely nonexistent in her words, much like her accent.

What was she going on about? It couldn't be what he thought it was.

" _He_ didn't even know what to think when I reported your crimes." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why did you do it, Justin?"

She couldn't be a part of what he thought she was in. Lucy was innocent and… _Too brave._ "You should know! How do you even know? You can't possibly be an agent!"

Her frown upturned, and she couldn't help but laugh. " _Rookie mistake_." She joked.

Why did that sound familiar?

Then Lawson remembered the young upstart that he had met before getting this failure of a mission. It was her. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled, ramming right into the bars, head right in between two of them to see her clearly.

"Me? I'm just Lucy Baker. Almost five years ago, I heard about your mission to kill off former agent Keelan, who went rogue. All these years later, I'm sent on an almost similar mission, and end up having to tell our boss you've gone off too and soon, you'll be executed for your crimes." Her red eyes pierced his psyche hard.

Lucy Baker. A lying 'constable', secret agent of the same group Justin had quit. It sounded so foreign to his head. How could he not have noticed?

 _Rookie mistake._


	48. Vegas Lights

The soft foot falls and occasional squeak moved through the halls of Scotland Yard as dawn settled in the sky. Alfendi yawned as the edges of drowsiness tried pulling him back to sleep. Hopefully when Lucy came in at her usual later hour, she could make him some nice coffee like she always did, this time with a small extra kick to keep him awake.

When he reached his office, he froze right in front of it. He could hear mumbling inside. An intruder? In the Mystery Room? How would they have gotten in? He opened the door slightly, letting himself in quietly, in hopes of catching whatever criminal in the act.

At his desk, sitting in his chair, was Lucy, awake and already working on something. Her ears perked up as he walked in and she smiled at him. "Good morning, Prof!" She seemed very chipper today, though it was only dawn. There was a sort of glowing aura about her, bright and golden, like the sunrise.

 _What was up with Lucy today?_

"Morning." Placid greeted back, head tilted a bit to the left. "When did you get here, Lucy?"

Resting back in the seat, she turned to the clock. "About 'alf an hour ago. Maybe."

Half an… Unbelievable! Lucy, who was usually tardy to work, coming in earlier than even Alfendi. This was quite the rare occurrence. "Well, have you preoccupied yourself with the case from yesterday?"

"Aye, and I solved it too!" She pushed the case file across the desk, pride evident in her expression.

 _Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. All wrong._

"But, Prof-"

"It just doesn't add up, Lucy. Mr Currence couldn't have done it. It's humanly impossible for anyone to do. The victim must have committed suicide."

Lucy sighed. All that hard work for nothing then. She really couldn't see it as an elaborate suicide.

To quell her mind, Alfendi brought in the suspect, Otto Clarence, to interrogate him.

The wild haired male chuckled at the duo. "Freaky professor, I think you should listen to your girl here."

It was an outright confession. Lucy had been right on the mark, even with how utterly unbelievable the whole situation sounded. The fact that the criminal felt no remorse or guilt, not even fear of being locked up, was strange to Alfendi.

"See, Prof? And you thought I were wrong!" Lucy gave a small, mischievous grin.

Potty scoffed, "Just ridiculous luck, that's what it is!" Ready to snap at the constable for her defiance, he glared at her and growled. Something about her odd joy pushed his aggravation away though.

She laughed, melting his anger into pride. Lucy should enjoy her victory. After all, she hasn't had a real one in a while. She deserved this. "How did you know, Lucy? How did you know Otto was really the murderer?" He asked.

"I saw them, Prof. The gang he were in, they tried attacking me this morning." She said it like it was a common occurrence.

"T-Tried?"

She shrugged, "I fought them off and got away."

Again, like it was normal to get jumped by a group of thugs. Like she and everyone else had something like that happen everyday.

"I 'ad my suspicions about Otto, so when they tried stopping me, I got t'information out of them."

"Impossible. You knocked them out all by yourself?"

She shrugged again, with her bright smile unwavering, "I guess I were just lucky."

Right.

 _Lucky Lucy._


	49. Girl That You Love

He could hear her laughter behind the door.

Lucy must have received his latest gift, a fluffy brown bear. Sure, it was a cheesy present, but a present nonetheless, something special he picked out for her.

Blaine always kept the gifts anonymous, so one day she could use her amazing detective skills to seek him out.

Today was not that day, but Blaine knew it would be soon.

The next day, he laid a bouquet of flowers in front of the 'Mystery Room' and stared at the card. "To Lucy, the light of my world." Blaine always wished he knew better way to win women over.

A gentleman gave his life to the one he loved, right? All he would value was the one who held his heart.

After it was about time to leave, he waited. Just like that arrogant monster to keep the lady from leaving when she should. He was probably tiring her out.

Then he saw her orange hat, her brunette hair curling cutely underneath, and those excitable red eyes head out the room.

How beautiful she looked, as he followed. Blaine's motives, while seemingly creepy, were, in his mind, precautions. If Lucy ever got into trouble while heading home, Blaine would be her knight, ready to protect her at whatever cost.

 _Lucy was the girl he loved._

The next day, and he put out a small box of chocolates, just for her. Still, he kept the gifts a secret, waiting for the day.

Or the hour.

Blaine had no choice but to enter the den of the monster at some point. A case was assigned to this division and he had no choice but to hand it in.

Ringing the bell, he walked in on the strangest conversation.

"You did so, silly!" Lucy was hugging that vile man, Layton. For what reason, Blaine was a bit worried of.

"Fine! If I admit that the presents were from me, will you quit asking me all these idiotic questions?"

Admit _what?_

"I know you did it! Who else would get them?" Only then did they remember that Blaine had walked in. "Oh! Mr Dartwright! You 'ad summat to give us?" Lucy held out her hand, finally done kidding around with him.

With little but a nod, he pushed the file toward her and left, glaring at his rival before leaving.

Lucy thought _Alfendi_ was sending all the gifts! Great! As if Blaine didn't pour all his money onto her. As if there could be no other but him.

Damn that man. Damn him to whatever hell he spawned from. Alfendi always ruined everything. _Always._

 _And Lucy still loved that demon more than him._


	50. Nicotine

"Alfendi had a smoking addiction, you know."

"'e did?"

"Yes. Seems like he quit though. I wonder why."

Six months ago, Alfendi would not have an answer to that. It was overtime, as Lucy became a bigger part of his life, that he realized why his final pack of cigarettes was left unopened and buried in the deepest corner of his desk drawer.

Just recently, in an awkward turn of events, Alfendi had fallen in love with the bubbly constable, who apparently felt the same. The once friendship became something more now and Lucy had become a bit curious as to who had just proclaimed his love to her.

When Lucy went to ask him what happen, he honestly had no clue. It was in his time thinking about the decision that it struck him. His final days of touching the habitual diseases was merely a week after Lucy came into his life.

Was she really that much of a startling difference? A week? She kicked his habit away, without even knowing, in a full week?

Interesting.

Lucy really did have something special about her. Throughout her time in the Mystery Room, she was able to reveal his true self and prove him innocent too, something unbelievable for a rookie investigator like her. She had the oddest charm, it seemed, enthusiasm that always surprised him, and left him wanting more. Lucy was… like an anti-drug, if that was the word for it.

Maybe that's why he quit. Alfendi stopped because Lucy was around. Something inside him felt like being alive to be with her or found Lucy as an intriguing replacement to smoking. A silent trigger in his mind, when he met Lucy, clicked and he just stopped.

She was certainly a better drug, that's for sure.

And something about her kisses was just as effective as the nicotine.


	51. Girls,Girls,Boys

_I love Lucy._

Placid could say that with the upmost certainty. Unlike his other personality, he loved the plucky woman he called an assistant.

She was the one for him, while even knowing he wasn't the real Alfendi, she cared about him. Maybe it was because he was the one she was more used to, the one she had met first. Sometimes, he wondered if she even returned his feelings. If she ever would, anyway.

He'd tell her if he could.

Just one problem.

 _I love Florence._

Potty silently wishes he could love. If he did, his affections would lie with the forensic scientist.

Maybe it was because she finally accepted him. She, at first, ran off at the sight of him, when Potty appeared, but that was when everyone thought that excuse of a personality was really him.

None of _his_ feelings were real. Nothing about Placid was Alfendi. He'd make sure his other personality realized who was right in this situation.

He loved Florence and now she accepted him for who he really was. She could stand his threats better than anyone and made her own snarky remarks back at him, a language he preferred.

He'd tell her if he could.

Just one problem.

Maybe it was just Alfendi, true and true, mind and body, that had the real conflict. Two voices in his mind, telling his body to do this and that.

 _No. That. This. Do this._

He, himself, was so confused.

Alfendi was never sure if he should love Florence or Lucy, because two parts of his head told him differently.

 _Don't love Lucy. She's an idiot._

 _Don't love Florence. She hated you._

Placid and Potty could go on and on about who was better and he could never decide. There was always something negative about who the other liked.

He didn't even know if either of them loved him back.

Who should he pick?

Who loved him in return?

Should he push one aside and pick the other?

Giving in was _weak._

He'd never pick _her._

He loved _her._

 _Love is not a choice._


	52. Casual Affair

"'Ello."

Alfendi froze at the greeting, seeing no one at one point, and then suddenly noticing the brunette in front of him. He recognized her, by her eyes, the color of blood, and her hat, orange and bright, like her smile. "Lucy! How are you?" He chuckled as she took his outstretched hand.

As she rubbed her cheek against the the sleeve of his white coat, she smiled up at him. "I'm okay. I met with _him_ today."

They kept pace with the others walking along, and something struck him. Who was she taking about? The name was on the tip of his tongue. Andrew? No, not Andrew. "Ah, yes! Adam!" His sudden outburst of realization amused his partner, who tightened her grip on his fingers.

"Almost startled me, the man did." She explained, "Can you believe he tried to snog me? Got me ont' bed too. Rotten man." She felt anger towards her assailant, hatred, and made it very clear that she would never forcing him for what he did.

A thumb grazed her fingers, loosening the tight hold and comforting her in her rage. Poor girl, almost raped by such a vile creature. "Certainly his dying breath will have him regretting that decision."

"Oh, he will. In 'ell where he won't be missed."

So sure of herself, it made him snicker. It was odd to see Lucy so upset with somebody, since usually it was him, or Potty to be precise. Almost out of character of her, but she had a good reason to be upset. It almost prided him to see her act this way.

"Smug look on 'is face too, like he were on top of t' world, smartest man ont' planet." Her rant continued, and no matter how much Alfendi tried to stop her, she just kept going.

Until she snapped.

"Had him begging and bleeding by t' time I were through. He's never going to bother anyone but t' dead now." She huffed, finally letting Alfendi go.

"Good riddance then." Was the surprising and nonchalant reply from Alfendi. He let out a breathy laugh, pulling her to him with an arm over her shoulders. "Don't ever let that man touch anyone ever again. It's what he deserved."

Tilting her head slightly, Lucy asked, "Wot about you?" Surely she was referring to his day and how it went, seeing as he had asked about hers.

Right?

"Swell. I met with a woman named Robin, who did well to please." For a split second, he had a dreamy eyed expression before his darker personality took control, a smug grin on his face as he spoke, "She thought I was a simpleton with testosterone induced desires. Believed I was actually in it for the job. Her and her skimpy wing costume. I was careful in poisoning her as well."

"Perfect!" Lucy praised, spinning around in a small celebration of her own.

Potty cackled in response, knowing high and well he did perfect.

A nearby car screeched its radio as the duo walked by. " _Looks innocent enough, doesn't it? But sometimes there are dangers involved that never meet the eye. No matter where you meet a stranger, be careful if they are too friendly._ " It announced before the car sped off.


	53. Far Too Young To Die

_It has come._

 _Do not worry._

 _The pain has gone._

 _You are free._

The light falling from the large window onto the white floors was warm on her glowing skin. She couldn't recognize this place, or why she was here really. What she could was the other glowing person in the room.

Red hair, golden eyes, lone white coat with a splash of red and blue on his torso. His hands were in his coat pockets, and he was staring into a black casket at the end of the room. "Lovely day for a funeral, isn't it, Lucy?"

The woman's ears perked up at the name, knowing now that it was her own.

Around her, people appeared one row on either side of her, with their heads hung low. She could name the people on her left like a daily routine, while the people on the right were a tad difficult, but she knew them.

The man by the casket knew her and what was happening now. Lucy, a funeral, but for who? Why was he the only one that noticed Lucy walking down the aisle of people?

 _Who else?_

"Who are you?"

When she stood at his side and looked into the coffin, her hair stood on end. She could identify the quietly resting body, placed peacefully in eternal slumber. It was her, something she immediately knew.

"I am Alfendi. Alfendi Layton. Do you remember me?"

Something stopped her from answering. Pain in her memories, of four years ago, with that name. She remembered him, knew him, missed him until she felt his fingers touch her own and she peered up at him. Inspector Alfendi Layton was the man she had forgotten for so long for some reason she wasn't sure of.

"You died, Lucy."

"I understand."

Why was she so relaxed about that? What was so bad about his name?

If she was dead, then why was Alfendi here?

"Don't think about it too much. When we pass, you'll find out."

He was here. Should he be here? Should she know why? Why was… he dead?

There was the pain. She frowned as he held her hand, able to feel nothing but the soft touch. Neither cool or warm, Lucy finally confirmed the thought.

"Are you ready?"

Alfendi was dead too. Was it the memory of four years ago, that struck her without warning, the moment of his departure?

He pulled her close, sighing as the sun shined brighter though the window. His body, so close to hers, glowed an odd purple. Alfendi almost appeared at peace with something. What was that little something that Lucy cared for the most? That revelation she thought she'd never forget?

 _Freed from the burdens of the life, you no longer have to worry about anything._

"Aye."

Almost to satisfy her, he kissed her and kept her fingers intertwined with his to ensure she stayed with him.

"I've missed you, Lucy."

"I've missed you too, Prof."


	54. Collar Full

_Annoying thing._

Potty was glad he was at least half human, and able to get rid of that stupid collar his sister insisted he wear. He did not have fleas. He kept his fur clean, on head and tail. Besides, that collar was painful and rough on his neck.

He hated it, _hated it, hated it_ , and no way in hell was he wearing it.

But his head was so itchy. He should've kept the collar on.

Placid whined and fished through the trash outside of the Yard. Where was that mangled up thing? He needed it. His pointed, furry, wolf ears twitched as he felt the little pests eat at his skin. Where is it?

"Prof?"

He knew only one creature called him that. Heart racing with the recognition, he scrambled out of the trash and saw Lucy, sheep ear perked up with an eyebrow in confusion. "Wot were you doing in the garbage bin, silly?" She questioned as he ran to her.

"N-No reason." He lied, flicking an ear as he felt another flea nibble at him. He wasn't going to tell Lucy about his collar problem. That burden was his and he needed to find that aggravating red strap before this could get any worse.

She let out a short, choppy breath, her usual sigh. "If you say so. I were worried about you, though. I saw your tail wagging out of the trash can and thought you were in trouble."

Not that kind of trouble, but Alfendi was in some. Tiny, relentless trouble that was literally eating at him. He gulped as she took his hand and lead him back to the Mystery Room.

 _Where was that bloody collar?_

 _He didn't need it. He was fine._

 _No. He wasn't._

His legs shook and twitched under his desk. Their minuscule feet were touching at every cell on his head, teeth nibbling at each atom they possibly could.

 _Itchy, painful torture._

 _He had to find that collar._

Sharp nails dug into the skin of his palm as he told Lucy to get him the usual for the morning. When she left, his tail shook and he tumbled out of his chair.

They were all over him, crawling up and down his skin, and as he rolled around on the floor, he felt the annoying creatures gnaw at him.

Outside the Mystery Room, Lucy held his cuppa, though, she was more worried about the growling and whining coming from behind the door. She called to her mentor as she knocked on the door.

No answer. The cries stopped.

As she opened the door, she heard a shuffling noise from the desk, but the Prof wasn't in his seat. Strange. Lucy walked over to it, placing her mentor's drink down and pushing the vacant seat away.

Curled up under the desk, frowning and shaking, was the lone wolf. His ears were flat on his head, and when he saw her, he growled.

"Wot's wrong, Prof?" She reached out to touch him and yelped as he attempted to bite her. "Prof! Calm down!" Maybe it was the fear of his predator side snapping at her that stopped Lucy from yanking him out from under the bed. She wasn't going to just let him stay down there, that's for sure. Alfendi looked so upset, and twitchy, like something was eating him. "This is just childish, Prof! Just tell me." She exclaimed, sitting down in front of him. "It can't be ba-ad."

Alfendi cringed. It was bad. He told her though, as he had no other choice. He didn't want to hurt Lucy over his own problem, a problem that could've been easily solved, had his other not been so stubborn.

 _He didn't need the collar._

"Oh!" Lucy's fuzzy, light brown ears wiggled as she remembered something. From her pocket, she dug out a red and blue collar, a small golden tag with the letter A engraved on it dangling from it. "You mean this collar? I were wondering why I found it in the trash." Crawling over to him, she buckled the colorful thing around Alfendi's neck.

Half expecting her to choke him with it like his sister almost did, he grabbed one of her arms. Realizing quickly that she wasn't, he let her to and relaxed.

 _That felt so much better._

"There you go." She returned to her former sitting position reassured that her mentor was no longer troubled. At least for now.

Like she had just predicted, Alfendi made a small whimper. His tail began wagging.

When she looked up at him, her eyes widened. Instead of seeing a focused, aware gaze, Lucy saw eagerness, curiosity, and his tongue was sticking out. His ears were pointed up too. Lucy wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous. It was his animalistic nature, wanting some attention, or lunch. She figured the former.

The half-wolf leaned forward and, without warning, jumped onto her lap, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His tongue ran up to her chin, more affectionate licks rather than hungry ones. He scrambled forward, wanting to be near her, panting heavily and tail rapidly swaying. He was far too eager to just be asking for attention.

He wanted love. The silly pup, even if he wasn't all that young anymore, still would forever enjoy the affection.

"Prof!" She laughed, trying to push him away.

His throat let out a squeak and he nudged her cheek, twitching and ear.

Finally, she understood what he wanted. Her fingers ran through his hair, and she pulled his head up, kissing his forehead.

 _Show me your love. Give me more but it's not enough._


	55. Chapter 55

The song dragged on. It's slow, soothing tune carried through the Mystery Room, an almost silent place were it not for the music originating from the radio.

Alfendi couldn't believe it was still working, after at one point, the speakers screeched out at a high pitched level, alarming his coworkers a bit. That thing should've stayed in the trash Lucy found it in.

He had to admit though, this song made him feel sad, even a bit tired, for some odd reason. Upset for the end, for the final notes to pass.

Then it finally happened.

The room was quiet, still and it took both occupants a few minutes to realize what was different.

"Wot 'appened?" Lucy picked up the red and orange radio, trying to figure out what made the small machine stop working.

Alfendi let out a sigh of relief, glad that rusty piece of scrap decided it was time to stop. "It's done, Lucy. The radio had its time." He watched her fiddle with it, make the radio live again. What was odd, was how it ended. The message of the final song kept him thinking. Something about the whole ordeal struck him at an odd angle. "Lucy," He called her attention, though in a gentle manner, "do you feel… Like something important just occurred?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. Summat special right?"

"Like we've forgotten something or missed it at some point." Alfendi felt it; a passing wave, filled with confusing thoughts, flying over his head.

Lucy's eyes lit up. A new adventure? The possibilities! The thrill! Were they going to solve a new mystery? She hoped so. "Do you think we should find out wot it were?"

"Well, if it wasn't meant for us, then why should we worry about it?" Alfendi sat back in his seat, unsure of whether or not it was a good decision.

With a frown, Lucy looked down at the radio. Was it hiding something? She would never know. It was gone. "I guess you're right, Prof."


End file.
